Darker than black
by call me alessandra
Summary: Her fragility made it so easy for him to kill her... so easy. His fangs appeared, waiting for the fresh blood he would get from that delicate neck of that human. But the more he saw of that woman he couldn't but no one would kill her or own her but him... Complete now, follow the story of Sakura and Sasuke in the Sequel 'Red as Blood' :)
1. Chapter 1

_Darker than black_

_Chapter 1_

* * *

Sakura Haruno was never one of those people who had luck on their side. No, it was the direct opposite. She was always the one who made right choices for others, but for her... not exactly. She was always the one who made the wrong choice, be it the college, her boyfriends... not matter what, she could never say, not once in her life she was able to say "It wasn't my fault!". No, her life was currently on the right way upside down.

Working for one of those greasy new paper who reported all the drug scandals of celebrities, UFO sightings and other strange things. But right now, she had to worry about different problems like the warning from her boss three days ago "_Haruno! If you don't find a good story in less than two weeks, you are fired! If I wee you, I would get my ass into my car and start looking for it!". _Yep, that was now four days ago, meaning, she had only 10 days left.

But maybe it was better if she was fired. She had no one left in Seattle, she had no friends and no family left. Her parents died in a car crash when she was fifteen and then she lived together on the outskirts of Seattle with her grandparents, who also died a few years ago. Now, without much holding her in Seattle than her nice three-room apartment. It was definitely not her job and it wasn't that her payment was that good, but to be honest. It was the memory.

The memories of her parents, her grandparents, that was it what kept her from going, but she knew it was idiotic. She knew hat she would keep the memories wherever she would go but right now, she hadn't had the money to move into another city. But, at first she would find the damn story...

* * *

_3 hours later, New York..._

She stepped out of the small shower and onto the small towel on the floor. The apartment wasn't large, but it wasn't small either. She could move around freely without running against furniture or doors, which was the problem with all the other apartments she already visited in New York when she stayed one or two days, but now she would stay for ten days. She could live with it, she decided.

Sakura wrapped the larger towel around her thin frame and waled into the bedroom, her phone and her laptop already on her bed. She grabbed it and dialed the number from her bureau and seconds later, she could hear the voice of her boss _Haruno! Took you ages to call me! Already something'?". _If she could, she would punch his face through the telephone "Sir, I just arrived" she said annoyed and he snarled _"You know what, Haruno? Couldn't care less if you are in New York or Peking, I want my fucking story and remember, your ass is mine as long as you are working for me!"._

Sakura groaned into the phone "I'll get the Story, Sir. But I just arrived, you can't expect m to wave my hands after being in New York for one hour and scream "I have the story". That doesn't work. I'll start searching tomorrow". She heard him sigh on the other line "_Fine, but remember, your dead line... ten days. Or you are fired and it better be the super story, understood?". _

Sakura nodded "All right, Sir. I'll get your 'story'". He simply ended the call and she took the mobile from her ear "You too, you asshole" she whispered and pushed her handy back into her bag. She leaned her elbows onto her knees "Fuck". It was half past twelve in the evening and if she went to bed now, she would be well rested tomorrow. Tucking the towel from her head, her long hair fell in wet curls over her back and arms.

The question was, where should she start searching. It was maybe a good idea to start in one of those many cafés or maybe a nightclub. One of her greatest story found it's original in a nightclub in Boston. And that story brought her a giant salary increase from her boss. Maybe this was her ticket away from Seattle, one last good story and she was done with the "Daily breaking News".

* * *

Good plan...

Th next day...

Sakura was sitting in the small café and waited for a waiter to come and ask her what she wanted. right now, she could see a very all, blonde beauty, with light blue eyes with a thin frame, but fairly large breasts. But, Sakura herself never was jealous of those women with large breast. She had a nice, small B-cup and she was very content with it. The waitress came over with a smile on her face, which made the sun pale.

"Hey, what can I do for you?" she asked in a cheerful voice and Sakura smiled back "Um, have you strawberry's?". The waitress nodded "Yup, we do". Sakura nodded "All right, I take a bowl of Strawberry's and could you bring sugar with it?". The waitress wrote her order down and nodded "One second, I'll come with your order".

Sakura nodded and when the waitress turned around, she remembered something "Hey". Te blond girl turned around and walked back to her table "Yes?". Sakura leaned back in her chair "Do you have any idea where I can get a good tip for a story?". The girls eyes brightened "You are an author?". Sakura laughed "Almost, I'm working for one of those daily newspapers".

The girl walked to her table and Sakura gestured her to sit down "Exciting! Okay, how can I help you?". Sakura shrugged her shoulders "I have a deadline of ten days ad I have to find a really good story, I mean a really good story, or I'll lose my job". The girls eyes widened "An asshole, you boss I mean?". Sakura nodded and the girl groaned loudly "I know a situation like yours, however, I really have a tip for you".

Sakura was curious "You do?". The girl nodded "Yes. Here's a nightclub, just around the next block. 'Matrix' the last few week really strange thing happened there. The police was already more than one time in it. In the last few weeks, young girls and boys disappeared, they had nothing in common, but they were all in the Matrix before they disappeared. The police found a few bodies but by far not all who disappeared".

Sakura arched her brow "The Matrix, you say?". The girl nodded "Yes. It's one of the biggest nightclubs here in New York, and here is the really strange thing, no one has a clue who own the Matrix and the fellow clubs". Sakura pulled out her Ipad and wrote everything down very quickly "And do you know anyone who was in contact with those who disappeared?".

The blond woman shook her head "No, but a very goof friend of me, she knew someone who disappeared and she said, the strange thing about the body was... it was completely drained". Sakura arched her brow in disbelief "Drained? you mean... blood drained?". She nodded "Yes. Not one single drop of blood in her veins". Sakura laughed "Sounds like a vampire makes his round". The girl nodded "Yep, I hear that the police is calling the murderer already 'The New York-Vampire' or simply 'The Vampire'".

Sakura chuckled "Very funny. You know there isn't something like 'Vampires' out there. The man or the woman who did this is sick. Twisted, but not a vampire". The girl nodded "Of course, but it's cool, isn't it, a vampire in New York". Sakura shook her head "Absolutely". There she had her story.

Sakura looked into her mirror while pushing her earring in and one last check for her make-up, then she picked up her phone "Sir, I have a story". _"Shoot" _he simply said and she sat down on the bed "One word, vampire. In the last few weeks, many young boys and girls disappeared. Nothing in common, only one thing. They visited all a nightclub called "Matrix". And here is the point, no one kows who ones the Matrix and all the other follower clubs".

She heard him sigh on the other line "_And?" _ he said annoyed and Sakura bit back the word lying on her tongue "Okay, they found a few bodies, but they were all drained. Completely empty". She heard him dropping something _"Drained of what?". _Sakura looked into the mirror "Drained of their blood. I'm about to go to the Matrix and listen around there". _"Okay, Haruno. Stick to that" _and she ended the call.

* * *

_Nightclub _Matrix...

This was a hellhole, nothing else. The Matrix was amazing. It was one f the largest buidings she had ever seen. It was huge, cages of glass hung from the ceiling, women and men dancing in it. Miles of bars and there were two stages at the end of the club, with poles with many people dancing on. It was truly amazing. The blond haired woman, Adele, didn't lie. She said that the Matrix was one of the hottest clubs in whole New York.

_"When you want to find something, try it with Justin. He's the one with the most hottest news, if you want to know something, ask him. But I'll warn you, he wants payment for information". _

Sakura slowly walked down the stairs and stopped at one of the bars "Gin Tonic!" she screamed over the booming music and the barman nodded "One sec!" he said in return and turned away from her. Sakura watched the club and noticed that in the walls were big windows, behind that, she assumed the VIP Lounge.

"Here you go, gal" he smirked at her and she wanted to pay but he shook his head "No, that one's on me". Sakura flashed him one of her famous smiles "Thanks". He nodded and turned around, leaving Sakura with her thoughts alone again.

_"And how do I see that it is Justin I am talking to?" Sakura asked and Adele grinned "There's no way someone would mistake Justin with someone else. He is tall, I mean really tall, almost 6'5 with broad shoulders, great muscles. He mostly wears leather and he has a bold head. But his tattoos are the most recognizable on him... he has a spiderweb on his head, with a spider on his left temple"._

_Sakura arched her brows "Wow... strange guy". Adele nodded "Yes, he is. And don't underestimate him, he may seems almost nice to women, but he is pretty dangerous, he is bodyguard and bouncer. If he isn't in the "Blues", you'll find him every evening in the Matrix". Sakura nodded "Okay, thank you very much, Adele. I owe you one". The blond woman nodded. She grabbed a small paper and wrote something down "Here's my number, you've got a friend now"._

_Sakura nodded "Thank you, I'll keep that in mind". _

Sakura walked slowly through the crowds of the club and eyed the people. But then she saw a man, with broad chest and bold head, a web was tattooed on his head and a spider on his temple "I found you" she whispered and walked straight towards him. When he noticed her walking towards him, she swayed her hips a little bit more and threw her hair over her shoulder.

He sat up straight in his chair and eyed her from head to toe. The tight black dress, the curvy hair, falling down to her waist, down her thin legs to the plateau high heels she wore. "Why hello there" he said and smirked. "What can I do for you?". He patted his thigh, gesturing her to sit down on it. She did what he gestured her and sat down on his muscled thigh.

He buried his hand in her long hair and tugged slightly on it and Sakura shrugged her shoulders "I heard from a good friend that you have some information's about the killings going on in the city". He grinned and tilted his head to the side, looking at her, curiosity in his eyes. ""Maybe..." he wiggled his brows and a smirk was plastered on his face. Sakura let her hand slide into her clutch "Well, let's scratch the 'maybe', shall we?".

He laughed "Damn, girl. You're a tough cooky, huh?". Sakura smirked and nodded "What do you know?". He shrugged his shoulders "Let's get somewhere private, this is not something to discuss with audience". She nodded and got up from his leg and he stood up also and took her hand. Together they walked up the stairs and got out of the club.

* * *

The cool night air was refreshing for her and she stopped ext to Justin "Okay... I have something, but it's not that light stuff". She nodded "I know, but I haven't plenty of time left, so start talking then". He nodded and leaned against a wall "it started a few months ago... the first girl who disappeared was Melanie Gibson, one of those new rich girls, who had too much freedom from her parents. The night she disappeared she went to the Matrix".

Sakura who held her sound device listened carefully to his words "I remember her face, she was a pretty gal. Tall, blond hair, you know that typical appearance. However, she had a few friends with her, but she went out alone with one of those scary guys. He wore black leather, ad tattoos all over his body. Four days later, the police found her body in one of the sidearms of the river. She was completely drained, had not one single drop of blood in her veins. But she wasn't injured nothing".

Sakura nodded "Interesting. Anything else?". Justin nodded "Yes, they found remains of a very strange, till now not identified drug. After that a few more teenagers followed, till now the number is 10, four of them, including Melanie were found. All the same, blood drained and with the remains in nose and mouth. No external influences or anything".

Sakura nodded "More?". Justin thought over it a few minutes and Sakura had the feeling that she was watched from behind "Yes! Remember something. The last time a body disappeared there were two strange men in the Matrix. Huge, looked like contract killers". Sakura arched her brows "Wow... okay. Ad now?". He shrugged his shoulders "The police is searching and searching but they never found anything".

Sakura sighed "Do you have any suggestions what's going on?". Justin crossed his arms over his chest "I would say drug dealer. I think it's a new cartel dealing with a complete new drug. I think they are testing it now". Sakura nodded "But why do you think they were drained?". He shrugged his shoulder "Maybe because the drug is in their blood and they don't want the police to find it yet".

Sakura nodded "Most likely. Justin, this is my number, if you remember something else, call me". He nodded and she wanted to turn around "Hey! Forgot I want something in reward?". She grinned and turned around "Here" she stretched out her hand and he grabbed the 100 dollar. "Thank you, I'll keep you in mind".

* * *

_Okay guys this is the last re-post for a really log time, look into my profile and see which other three stories I will upload further more... :( however, I will upload the story in a few days maybe because I have not much time because of the constant learning for the final exams :/_

_PS: I don't own Naruto, copyright to Kishimoto_

_I hope you liked it and review :D_

_Alessandra^^_


	2. Chapter 2

_Darker than black_

_Chapter 2_

* * *

Sakura sat on her bed and tried for the fifth time to call Adele, but the girl wouldn't pick up. "Adele, if you hear this, call me back, okay?" Sakura sighed annoyed and put her phone aside. The last night brought her far, that was true, but not far enough. She needed more if she wanted to write something down which was enough appealing for her boss. Adele, who just wouldn't pick up her phone was the only person she knew and who could help er find other persons.

Of course there was Justin, but he knew not much more than she had expected and Adele knew it. Maybe this was just a dead end. No one knew more than she did now, of course she could go to the police but no police officer would tell her anything about the killings going on in New York. Bu suddenly her mobile rang and she picked up the call "Yes?". _"Sakura? It's me, Adele, I'm sorry, I forgot my phone at my boyfriends and he brought it over. I'm really sorry, what can I do for you?"._

Sakura leaned back into the pillows "Okay, I met Justin yesterday and I gained interesting news, thanks for your tip, I owe you two now. However, I thought you could accompany me this evening into the 'Blues'. You know it's another nightclub". She heard something rustle in the line but she didn't thought about it that much _"Yep, I could, I have a free evening... I would love to". _Sakura nodded "All right, I would say we meet in front of the 'Blues' at eleven?". _"Okay, see you then"._

Sakura ended the call and got out of her bed. She was still in a pair of sweat pants, but she decided she should get out and take a look around the city. Sometimes the newspaper was the best foundation for new informations. She quickly grabbed her jeans and slipped into it, grabbed her jacket and moved out of her apartment.

* * *

Standing in front of those wooden cars with almost ten different news papers on it, she grabbed those who looked most of all cheap and paid for the papers a few seconds later. She walked into a nearby café and sat own, ordering a strawberry milk shake and leafed through the newspapers. _"Vampire sighting in New York!" _or _"Vamp-Killer attacks again!" _ and _"Police fails to catch 'The Vampire'_. Well, in the end she was not the one with he most crazy headlines.

She turned one of the newspaper around, looking at a photo. It was a black-white photography, which showed a huge man, in a black leather coat from behind. _"Is this man the vampire?". _Most unlikely she thought and threw the papers onto the table, driving her hands through her long hair. The curls she was used to, where even more untidy than usually. She grabbed her Ipad and wrote something down quickly.

The Matrix was the only club in the whole town, the bodies disappeared, but the Matrix was just another club of so many in New York. She would check out the Blues tonight and see what she could find there. Eight days, she thought to herself bitterly and bit back a groan. She threw a few dollars onto the table and stood up. Throwing her fur jacket, of course, it was fake, over her shoulders she walked out of the café.

* * *

_In the evening, Club 'Blues'..._

Sakura was waiting for Adele in front of the Blues and bit into her lower lip and just when she was about to call Adele, she heard the feminine voice over the noise. "Sakura! I am sorry! I am too late!". Sakura nodded "Yes, fifteen minutes. I know, come on let's get inside, I am freezing cold". Adele nodded and both women moved into the club.

It wasn't large, but it wasn't small either, but Sakura had an uneasy feeling in her neck and that was always a bad sign. She felt the urge to run around and look if someone was behind, but of course, she was in a nightclub, there was someone behind her. Good ten or more people. "Adele, I would say you get over there, the bar, ask the bartender or someone else, try to act as innocent as you can. I'll take the people in the hall".

The blond woman nodded and walked towards the bar and soon, Sakura couldn't see her anymore. She turned around and walked into the spacious entrance hall. She move directly over to one of the men in black leather "Hey! I have a question".

The minutes ticked by, but she didn't find out something interesting. They all told her what she already knew. This was pure wasting of time and Sakura decided that it was a good idea to leave it like this and leave the club. She walked back into the main hall and searched for Adele, but she was nowhere in sight. She walked to the bar and screamed over the booming voice "Hey!".

The barkeeper turned around and smiled "What can I do for you?". She shook her head "Nothing. Have you seen my friend? Blond, pretty tall, long blond hair and blue eyes, she wears a black dress". He seemed to remember her and nodded "Yes, but that was twenty minutes ago. She went away with a guy, don't ask me who he was, I ave no idea". Sakura nodded "Okay, do you know where they went?". He nodded "Outside!".

* * *

Sakura pushed herself away from the bar and cursed loudly. She told Adele to not leave the main room! Damn it. Cursing loudly, Sakura escaped the blues and drew her mobile She waited a few seconds, but suddenly, a mobile rang in one of the side streets. "What... the hell?". She asked quietly and ended the call. The sound of Jessie J's Nobody's perfect ended and Sakura moved slowly towards the street.

Her heart was razing and her breath was irregular. She felt immense fear well inside of her and she wished she would have a gun with her. But nonetheless, she needed to know. Walking around the corner, she saw a body on the ground in the dim light of the street lamps. She knew the body, she knew the woman lying on the ground "Adele?" her voice was nothing more than a whisper. She walked slowly towards her "Adele?". She knelt down next to the girl on the ground and turned her around.

Th world stopped. Adele's deep blue eyes were widened in sheer terror and her mouth was opened to a silent scream. "Oh God!" Sakura whispered and saw the two deep wounds in Adele's neck "God no...!" She got onto her feet and stumbled back, hitting the wall with her back. she looked around but she saw no one. She shook her head, this wasn't happening... this wasn't happening! She grabbed her own mobile which was still in her hand and dialed the number of the police.

* * *

"Admit it! You killed her and called us so we won't suspect you!" said one o the to officers and Sakura groaned. This guy was really annoying her, he was the typical nerd, she would normally avoid. He had a half bald head and thick glasses on his nose. And since two hours she had to listen to his continuous nonsense! Even his partner who wasn't really nice either massaged his temples in annoyance. If she could she would have simply stood up from the chair she sat in and walked straight out of the door into her apartment.

Sakura breathed in deeply, trying to calm the bubbling rage inside her, which was about to explode within a few more words of him! She leaned forward and folded her arms on the table, tapping with her fingers onto the desk. "For the last time, Officer Carter. I think after two hours it should be clear, even for you, that I am a journalist and I was out with Adele to search for information's. She helped me out and we split up in the club. After a while I noticed she wasn't where we wanted to meet in a few minutes. So I asked the barkeeper if he had seen her, he said yes and told me she went out with some guy".

Officer Carter who was sweating slightly made her even more nervous, he was fumbling with his pencil and every time she moved even one single finger, his hand flew to the gun in his belt! She was seriously afraid he would shoot her! Lord help her... "However, after I heard that, I went out of the club to search for her. I called her and then I heard her mobile rang in one of the side streets next to the club. I found her there, dead, with two deep wounds in her neck, eyes wide open, mobile next to her. I called the police and now I am sitting here for more than two hours and I have to listen to this bullshit that I am the murderer!".

Carter jumped from his chair and rammed his fists into the desk "You are a killer! Admit it! Your talk outs won't work on me! You are a cold hearted killer without conscience!" he screamed and she jumped out of her chair. His hands flew to his gun and he aimed it directly at her. Now his partner jumped up "Jesus! Carter! Lower the weapon! I want you out of this fucking room now!" the older one ordered and the nerd looked confused at him. Sweat trickling down his ugly face "Can't you see it? She is the killer! Maybe she killed the others too!" he screamed and Sakura wanted to move, but he tilted his head to the side, finger already on the trigger.

"Stay were you are, you monster!" he screamed. Sakura shook her head "You are crazy! It wasn't me!". His partner, officer Maxwell used this and hit Carter directly in the face. He let the weapon drop and Sakura kicked it away with her foot. Maxwell pulled Carters arms onto his back and soon two other officers came in, pulling Carter from the floor and got him out of the room. Sakura leaned against the wall while Maxwell closed the door again. "I am terrible sorry, Miss Haruno. Carter is new and he is... nervous" Maxwell excused his partner.

Sakura only nodded "I think it is, at least for you, clear I am no a killer, am right?". Maxwell nodded "Of course, Miss Haruno you have an alibi and we knew you just came from New York, so don't worry, it is law that we have to keep out at least for two or three hours in case something really happens". Sakura sighed "Officer Maxwell, I knew Adele only a few days, but I liked her and I won't let this happen to someone else ever again. I will try to find him and I think we can wok together in this special case".

Maxwell nodded "I think so too, Miss Haruno, here's my number you can call me any time and if you find something new, call me immediately, okay?". Sakura nodded "Alright, can I go home now? I am really tired". He nodded "Of course, you can go home, I will asked one of my officers to get you home safely, alright?".

Sakura nodded "Yes, please". This was going to be a hard week... welcome to New York she thought bitterly.

* * *

_Okay guys, new chapter hope you liked it and leave a review ;) Sory for any mistakes, I'm too cosy right now to check it :D _

_Alessandra :3_


	3. Chapter 3

_Darker than black_

_Chapter 3_

* * *

"Another one" she said quietly and the barkeeper looked at her with understanding eyes "Boyfriend broke up with ya?" he asked wile he poured her another drink and she swallowed it quickly "I wish, no a friend died". He scrunched his nose and leaned forward "Sorry to hear that. What happened?". Sakura pointed towards her small glass and he lifted the bottle and she grabbed her glass, holding it up in front of her face "She was murdered, just a few meters next to me without that I noticed it". He sighed "Well, some things in this world happen without that we can stop them". Sakura snorted "Say that out loud to my dead friend". He nodded "Pretty nasty, I admit that" Sakura nodded and swallowed the drink in one big gulp down. But suddenly she felt her mobile vibrate in her pocket and she pulled it out, taking in the call.

"Yes?"

"_Sakura, it's Justin, I have something new, we need to talk, when can we meet?"_

Sakura looked at her watch "In fifteen minutes, Hotel Measure, I'll be waiting outside".

"_Alright, I'm going_ to be there".

* * *

_15 minutes later..._

Sakura walked around the corner, seeing Justin leaning against the wall she walked straight towards him "hat happened?" she asked seriously and he turned towards her "Listen, Adele was a good friend of mine too, she told me you are after something so I listened around more. Outside town is an old disused industrial terrain, But it wasn't unused all the time, one of the ports used to store spare pieces for their ships there. A few months ago they closed it and since then it's unused. Guess why I tell you that". Sakura sighed "If I am right, you are going to tell me that right then, the use of the drug started and the first murders followed soon".

Justin nodded "Right, just one or two weeks ater the drugs and murders started, you should take a look around there when you want to find something in there". Sakura nodded "Where is that?". Justin gave her a small card "Just tell the driver this address and he knows where to bring you, but if I were you, I wouldn't go alone. You have no idea who could wait for you in there". Sakura already grabbed her mobile, dialing the number of Taxi service "Hey, hey, wait! What are you doing?". Sakura looked at him "I'm calling a Taxi. I'm going in".

Justin shook his head furiously "No! It's in already dark! Are you crazy? Do you have a death wish?". Sakura rolled her eyes "Adele is dead and I will find her killer!". Justin took hold of her shoulders "Are you crazy? Adele wouldn't want you to get into danger because of her!". Sakura sighed "Adele is dead because of _me_, do you think I wanted that?". Justin was silent for a second, her words probably sinking in the first time, making clear she wouldn't let go. "Okay, okay. Here" he grabbed into the back of his coat, it was a black gun, probably Heckler&Koch. "You know how to use it?". Sakura nodded and grabbed the gun "Thanks". He nodded "Be careful".

* * *

_20 minutes later..._

Sakura closed the door of the taxi behind her "What here" she ordered the driver and he nodded "No worries, miss. I have time". She nodded and turned on her flashlight, she walked over the empty yard in front of disused and expired warehouses. She had to admit, it was scary, the windows of the warehouses were shattered and she could see, straps of ripped white foil moved almost like a ghost with the light breeze blowing through the old warehouses. "Damn, this is really scary" she muttered and came to the large warehouse Justin told her she should take a look at. She walked towards it, her heels making small noises on the uneven ground.

When she reached the door, she slightly pushed on it, it swung open with a loud crunching sound. She pointed her flashlight into the large hall and noticed it was empty, as far as she could see it she reminded herself. She walked as silent as she was able to into the warehouse, closing the door behind her. She could see large tables in the middle of the all and she walked towards them. They were stuffed with chemical tubes, the surface was full some kind of white powder. She found their labor. Sakura grabbed her mobile and held it over the table. Photo after photo she took as evidence for the police.

But suddenly she heard a noise behind her, with a loud shriek she pointed her flashlight into the direction the sound came from, her heart beating like a wild horse running for his life. The only thing she saw was a broken glass on the ground and a cat running into the darkness. She put her hand onto her chest and took a deep breath to calm herself "Come on, Haruno. Pull yourself together" she said and opened a few drawers. Most of them were empty, but in one of the last ones, she found a few papers with many chemical reaction equation. She pulled the papers out and leaved through them, she had no idea what that was, but she would take it with her for starters.

She pushed the papers into her bag and stood up again, closing the drawers. She was on her way out, she had seen enough to tell these was the first place they tried to produce the new drug, just like Justin assumed it. Another step towards Adele's killer. She was just inches away fro the door when she heard boots outside. They were moving towards the door. Sakura quickly switched off her flashlight and jumped behind one of the many large packets, wrapped with white foil. She pressed her back against the only thing that protected her from being discovered.

"_I swear to you! I just saw a light in here!" _the voice said angry and now she noticed she heard two pairs of shoes coming towards the warehouse. "_Your head is packed with shit! Here is no one!". _Sakura looked to the side, the two guys walked directly into the middle of the many tables, taking a close look around the area. _"Everything is alright, I told you" _one of them said and Sakura wanted to scream, of course everything is normal, because I am not here! She saw that those guys weren't pretty tall, normal height, maybe 5'7 not more. Bu nonetheless, even small guys, especially addicted guys could be very dangerous. But to Sakuras luck, both turned around and walked out of the door once again.

As soon as she was sure, they wouldn't return, she stood up, carefully watching over the large packet through the room, it was empty, she was safe. She took a deep breath and walked out from behind her hideout. She slowly opened the door and took a close look over the terrain, it was empty, bot guys disappeared into the night, or they were somewhere on the warehouse grounds. She could see the Taxi from where she stood and walked towards it, without being noticed, she got into the yellow car. Silently they drove off.

* * *

_Later, the next day..._

Sakura walked into the copy-shop and went straight towards one of the black copiers, she quickly put the few papers under the scan and pushed the flash drive into one of the slots and pulled the data onto the stick. She hurried so no one could clearly see what she correctly did. She deleted the time and evidence that she was here and turned towards the cashier once again. She gave him the money quickly and then walked out of the shop. She had fifteen minutes til Justin would meet her in one of the small cafés. She came in time and sat down on the table, Justin followed her a few minutes later through the entrance and sat down next to her.

"What do you think?" she asked him while he leaved through the pages "I have no idea what this is, but I think you found the origin of the drug". She sighed, she didn't know if she should be happy or shortly before breaking down in tears. Whether side she would take, she would get right into the cross-fire and become a target for those men who produced either the drug and for those who killed Adele. Justin leaned back in his chair "Did you meet someone?". Sakura nodded "I did, two guys, but they never saw me and I was out before they could register that something was missing".

He seemed really worried and massaged his temples "You know the fact that, as soon as the notice this" he held up the papers "is missing, they are going to hunt whoever it was who took it". Sakura nodded "I realize it, okay? I know what I get myself into". Justin sighed and leaned forward "Obviously you don't! If you would, you would already be on our way out of New York, this is too dangerous, even for a man like me it's not easy to hear everything in this city". Sakura groaned and crossed her arms over her chest "If you hear something, you can tell them they are _done_".

Justin seemed helpless for a few seconds, he lifted his hands "Fine, fine! Okay, if you want to stay to the very last, but don't blame me when something happens to you!". Sakura grinned "You are the first one to blame for me".

* * *

_Somewhere in New York..._

"What are you talking about?" the man asked angry and the other one shrugged together "Please! I had no idea! I never saw anyone, _they_ must have stolen it before I arrived!". The man turned around with a sharp movement "You failed once again miserable! Tell me one good reason to let you live?" the other man panicked "I-I did my best, but the mixture doesn't fit for humans! They are dying because of it, I don't know why, I-I will work on it, promise and this time I find a way!". The man who had screamed stared at the small man on the floor "Fine, your last chance".

The man wanted to say something else but the man lifted his hand "Another word and I'll take my offer back. Leave now, and don't you dare telling me once in your life ever again you _failed_!". The man crouched on the floor stood up and ran out of the room. He turned around, looking out into the night. The humans under him were moving like small insects, besides him, he was a king... a _God _among them. And soon their prayers would be for him.

* * *

_Well then, here's a new chapter ;) hope you liked it ;) you now the typical stuff, leave a review, or write a PM whatever you want ;)_

_Oh yeah, before I forget, I want to revive a story, it's called 'my angel fallen from the sky', I don't know if you remember it. But here's a small spoiler, tell me what you think..._

**_She never believed in God or any other not-human beings, she knew there was something that protected the world from going under in chaos and death. Well, that was until something attacked her in the stables and a few hours later, exact the same something kisses her and tells her he's an angel send from heaven to protect the humans..._**

_PS: Congratulations to all who made their graduation... people like me who suffered through exams and hours of learning :D _

_Alessandra :3_


	4. Chapter 4

_Darker than black_

_Chapter 4_

* * *

_Previously..._

_"You know the fact that, as soon as the notice this" he held up the papers "is missing, they are going to hunt whoever it was who took it". Sakura nodded "I know what I get myself into". Justin sighed and leaned forward "Obviously you don't! If you would, you would already be on your way out of New York, this is too dangerous, even for a man like me it's not easy to hear everything in this city". Sakura crossed her arms over her chest "If you hear something, you can tell them they are __**done**__"._

* * *

_Now..._

"Fuckin' hell, I can smell her all over the place!" for fucks sake, he knew that. She left a trail all over the city and if it was easy for him to find her than it was easy for them to find her too. This situation was much too sensitive for human ears or hands. Sasuke turned to his best friend "Call the base, tell them we have her track and we will chase her down. We'll remove her memory, get what she grabbed from here and then we'll leave". The blond man nodded "No problem, gimme a second". Sasuke straightened to his full height. He was waiting for Naruto to come back, he took her scent in once again. His fangs and his shaft immediately reacting to it.

She smelled like cherry, vanilla and sun, a mixture he never inhaled before. It was... _alluring_. A normal human wasn't even able to pick up her very own scent, they would be able to smell her perfume, her shampoo maybe, but nothing more and nothing less. But vampires had a much more sensitive nose and could smell everything to the origin. And he was one of the oldest, his thoughts were interrupted by Narutos voice "Sasuke! Our order has been changed. We have to capture her, they say she could have important information. It could possibly lead to-" but Sasuke growled loudly.

"Okay, okay! Man, what's shoved up your ass today?" Naruto muttered under his breath and turned around "Let's get moving before her scent vanishes even more, I can barely smell her anymore". Sasuke arched his brow in surprise. How could Naruto possibly _not_ smell her? Sasukes head was almost foggy from her scent, it filled his nose, his body "Man? Earth to Sasuke! Let's get goin'... jeez what's wring with you, dude". Sasuke took a deep breath, not a very clever idea because he caught much more of her alluring scent than he wanted to... or needed to.

Sasuke followed Naruto out of the old building and got into his black _Aston Martin_ and seconds later the expensive car drove off with howling engine.

* * *

_With Sakura..._

Sakura just finished her shower and stepped out of the cabin as her mobile rang. She quickly wrapped her towel around her body and picked up the call. "Yes?" _"Sakura, it's Justin. Listen, I thought a little over you little paper work, I have a friend, he knows much about that chemical stuff. His name is Kabuto. He's a little... creepy at times, but maybe he can help you. His number is 0564-2348-9061" _Sakura quickly wrote it down "Okay, thanks, Justin. Where can I find him?". _"Well, that's the problem, you have to call him, you never know where he is. And my advice, don't meet somewhere cut off from public". _Sakura put the phone on the desk and quickly retyped the number into her display.

She dialed and lifted her mobile to her ear _"Hello?" _Sakura felt the strange urge to end the call immediately. His voice was so creepy "Um, Kabuto? My name is Sakura, Justin told me I should call you. I have some chemical formulas and I need you help, could we meet somewhere?". It was quiet for a split second "Of course, How about the old library, near Corner's Street?" Sakura nodded "In two hours, I'll be there". Sakura sighed, she hadn't had a good feeling about this... and normally her feeling was right.

_2 hours later, old library..._

Sakura was more than nervous, she had wrapped her coat tightly around her thin frame and she was shivering from the cold. He was late, to be exact, twenty minutes, but suddenly, a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her into the emergency exit into the library. She turned around and saw a white haired man with round glasses behind her. He was grinning... but not that sort of friendly grin. "Sorry, but no one knows who could watch us. So, what is it, you need my help with?". Sakura quickly grabbed the folder from her bag "These formulas. I have no idea what they mean".

He looked over the papers for a few minutes, deep in thoughts "Well, you have some kind of chemical recipe here. Some kind of medicament or a drug maybe?". Sakura shrugged her shoulders, playing cool. A drug... so her presumption was right. "Like I said, I have no clue". Kabuto looked at her for a while too long. "But something is very awkward". Sakura raised her brows "What?" he turned the papers "These acronyms are for blood". Sakura gasped "Blood? In a chemical drug?" he nodded "Yep. That's all I can tell you, I've never seen this recipe before". His eyes were narrowed, and that was it when it hit her. He knew more than he let through, she nodded "Well, thank you". He nodded "You're welcome".

He was waiting for her to get out of the emergency exit and lifted his phone to his ear. He dialed the only number in the memory and waited impatiently. _"Yes?" _came the gruff voice "I've got her, my Lord". A long silence and then a chuckle _"Very well, get her here and let's hope she didn't spread the news to many other persons... we don't have to shed so much blood". _

* * *

_Sakuras apartment..._

She closed the door behind her and leaned against the cool door, the darkness surrounding her only worried her more than soothed her. She quickly switched on the light and exhaled deeply, trying to calm her racing heart. She fastened the door-chain and threw her bag onto the small couch, something was wrong tonight. She grabbed her mobile and called Justin, but to her misery he didn't answer. _"It's Justin, leave a message: beep". _Sakura whipped her forehead with her hand, she was sweating "Justin, it's me, Sakura. I'm leaving my motel now, something is wrong, I'll go to the Impala motel, please come there in two hours".

Sakura threw her mobile back into her bag and hurried into the bedroom, carelessly tossing her clothes into her suitcase, the bathroom was next, shampoo and cosmetics. Just as she finished someone knocked at her door. She froze, again "Room service!" Sakura let out the breath she had held in walking to the door, opening it. "I'm leaving" she said and hurried down the hall, leaving very confused woman behind. She took the lift to get down, the reception was empty and Sakura cursed.

A young girl, dressed in a Gothic attire came out behind the personal area, sitting down. Sakura walked towards her. "Hey. What can I do for you?" the girl asked and Sakura gave her the key "I'm checking out, room number 251". The girl nodded and before she could say something else, Sakura was already out of the motel.

While she left the motel and got into a taxi, she wasn't even aware that four pairs of eyes were watching only her.

* * *

She inspected her new room, it was quiet larger than her old apartment, but nonetheless she felt vulnerable. She had called Justin three hours ago, he was still nowhere in sight. She was nervous and when she wanted to reach for her mobile in her bag, she couldn't find it. "Fucking, shit!" she cursed and emptied the content of her bag onto the table. Her mobile wasn't there. It probably slipped out of her bag when she had pulled it up roughly.

"No way in hell!" she cursed loudly and jumped up from the couch. But then it knocked, it knocked again, more urgent. Justin! She sighed in relief and hurried to the door, opening it "Thank God, I thought-" but to her deep shock, it wasn't Justin. "Why, hello there Sakura".

She slammed the door shut but not fast enough. Kabutos foot planted itself between door and frame and the door flew open so hard that it contacted with the wall with a loud crack. She was horrified as Kabuto approached her "No need to be rude, love" he said smirking. Sakura tried to safe herself into the kitchen. Get a knife, something to defend yourself with was her only thought. But he followed her and suddenly he was in front of her "Wanna stab me, darling? Not a good idea" he laughed while she backed away from him. Her fear smelled so good. His eyes wandered to the table, seeing the papers "Ah, that's what I've been searching for". He laughed and his dark eyes turned suddenly yellow, the pupils went from round to small slits.

"But first of all, you" he laughed when he saw her trying to go for the door but with one mental order it slammed shut. She turned around to face him, her eyes wide with fear, her heart racing like a galloping horse. She felt fear out of this world, well soon she wouldn't feel anything anymore. Suddenly he was directly in front of her and then she felt a sharp, tearing pain exploding in her neck. Sakura screamed in agony as razor sharp fangs broke through her skin.

* * *

Sasuke suddenly heard her. Her scream pierced his hearing and the smell of her blood, even when it was faint filled his nose. "Shit! Smell that?" Sasuke nodded and jumped out of the parking car "They were faster!" Naruto screamed and hurried after Sasuke. He could feel her pain and fear, that urge to fight, but also that numbing pain and tiredness of blood loss. Without even watching at the persons they crossed on their way, they reached the floor where her scent was stronger than anywhere else. He could hear her screams and moans of pain. Sasuke drew his gun, incomparable rage filling him.

In the next second he kicked down the door she was behind. He saw that rat Kabuto, he was feeding from her with such brutality, his beast began to roar louder than ever before. She was barely conscious anymore, blood running over her neck and chest, it stained Kabutos whole front and as he ripped his fangs out of her neck he let go of her. "Oh, Sasuke. Didn't think I would meet you here" he growled as Kabuto licked his lips "Come on, have a drink with me... in the name of the good old times". He pointed towards the unconscious woman on the floor.

Sasuke lifted his gun but before he could fire, Kabuto had picked up the female by her neck, holding her lifeless as a shield in front of his own body. "Ah, we don't want to kill precious little flower here, don't we?". Sasuke growled and lowered his gun, so did Naruto "Let her go, you impotent asshole. Are you so spineless to use a woman for protection?" Naruto asked, venom dripping from each word. Kabuto grinned "Catch!" without hesitating he pushed the woman into Sasukes arms and ran past Naruto in lightening speed.

Sasukes mind became dizzy, the scent of her blood hitting him like a brick and he immediately reacted to it, his fangs grew out. But he shook his head and cradled her against his chest with ease "Naruto, her bag". With the woman in his arms he left the room, the throbbing in his fangs and lower region becoming stronger by the second.

* * *

**So guys ;) that's it, Sasuke and Naruto are here, yay :D I have to apologize sooo much :( I haven't updated in a century... was a hard time for me, I was three weeks in France now, visiting an old friend, this part was fantastic but shortly after I returned my horse was injured very badly, so I had my mind in the clouds, I'm really sorry. For my horse, she's better now and I can concentrate on Fanfiction in my last two weeks of holidays ;) I hope you liked it and leave a review ;)**

_**This is a minor warning:**** the upcoming chapters will contain sexual content, it won't be like fifty shade's of gray, but it will be much like Kresley Cole's (OMG her books are AMAMZING) sexy God damn, f***ing hot stuff *_***_

**Just a minor warning, don't get too excited for the next chapters, but... okay, you can get excited make yourself ready for some hot SasuSaku vampire sex, I think it's obvious already what kind of relationship they will have in the future for starters, I don't tell much more about it ;)**

**Well for other surprises, because of my laaate update, I will give you information for the next chapter: **

_**Sakura is heavily injured, we all noticed, so Sasuke does something she won't like nor does he like... hehe ;) she's introduced to the vampire world and make yourself ready for a few good laughter's:D also we will get to know much more of the vampire politic and what part Sasuke plays in the vampire world... heavy stuff :D **_

_**So, see you then, Alessandra :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Darker than black_

_Chapter 5_

* * *

_Previously..._

_Sasukes mind became dizzy, the scent of her blood hitting him like a brick and he immediately reacted to it, his fangs grew out. But he shook his head and cradled her against his chest with ease "Naruto, her bag". With the woman in his arms he left the room, the throbbing in his fangs and lower region becoming stronger by the second._

* * *

_Now..._

Sasukes fingers were already stained with her blood, her heart was barely beating anymore and Sasuke cursed loudly, every time Naruto drove around a corner or sped up, his hands slipped from her wound and she lost even more blood. "Can't you drive the fuck faster?" Sasuke hissed and Naruto shrugged his shoulders "I can't, the streets are too full and we are at the limit already!". Sasuke looked down on the woman in his lap, the lights from outside flashed over her skin in a blur, illuminating her skin every few seconds. He had to do something or she would die. Sasuke only needed a second for his decision, he lifted his arm towards his mouth, fans expanding.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Naruto asked confused. Sasuke only growled and bit into his wrist "She needs it" was his simple relay. Naruto opened his mouth to protest but it was too late and Naruto cursed "God damn it, I hope you know what you're doing". Sasuke simply growled while his eyes changed. He could see her clear, even though it was dark, her lips were pale, her eyes closed and his precious, old blood dripped down her chin. He cursed silently and tilted her head into his armpit and stretched her neck.

Pressing his wrist hard into her lips he forced a few droplets past her lips, making her swallow it. Immediately he heard her heart beat faster and she slightly stirred in his arms. He knew how it felt, the blood seemed to pump through your veins harder, faster than you knew it. It seemed the blood siring through you is burning you from the inside, connecting you to the one who gave his blood to you. And he felt the connection too, her heartbeat echoing in his head, in his veins, he felt her, like a second personality. He felt her slow but yet stronger pulse throb inside him, making him slightly dizzy.

Naruto cursed silently and looked over his shoulder to Sasuke who held the unconscious woman, pressed tightly to his broad chest. "I just hope you know what you do, Sasuke". Yes, he hoped so too for his and especially for her.

* * *

_Uchiha Manor, Main Residence..._

"That's unacceptable!".

Sasuke sighed "Father..." but Fugaku interrupted him "Giving that woman your blood, still something I can understand, but what I don't understand is why Kabuto escaped! You had the chance to kill him!". Fugaku was furious "Sasuke, you have to understand, you are Itachis follower, now with Itachi in the senate, you are responsible for everything else. I don't know if you are just unreasonable to take responsibility or if you still try to fight your own lonely way, my son, I'll tell you are a warrior now, it's your job to take care of vampires like Kabuto!". Sasuke could repeat every single word in his head "I know father, but Kabuto had the woman captive, you gave me the clear order to bring her here, and I thought she is more useful alive".

Fugaku was silent for a moment, a deep frown on his face "Where is she now?". Sasuke hesitated for a moment "In my quarters, with my blood in her system I will keep her under my care". Fugaku nodded quickly "Fine, tell me when she is awake, we need as much information we are able to gain". Sasuke felt the throb in his head grow, he needed blood. Soon. Fugaku who had escaped the room a few seconds ago, left him alone with his thoughts. Naruto was already in his quarters with his human mate Hinata. He would later ask her to take care of the woman properly, still sleeping in his bed.

He made a sharp turn and left the room, walking down the long corridors of the main mansion, towards his quarters. He opened his door, his rooms were filled throughout with her scent and it hit him with full force. He could see perfectly fine in the darkness and crossed the the livingroom into the main bedchamber. And he was content to see the woman still sleeping, the lamp on his nightstand was turned on and it illuminated the darkness with a soft, low shine of yellow light. Her long tresses were sprawled around her head, it was curly he noticed, her thin, but toned arms were stretched to the sides, the wound in her neck was covered by a thick cotton pad and bandages.

Even though it was wrapped tightly around her slender neck, he could still smell her blood clearly. Sasuke walked towards his large kingsized bed, the pillows and blankets wrapped in black satin duvet covers. God, she looked deliciously innocent, the way his sheets were wrapped around her frail body. His shaft began to throb painfully, his crotch getting tighter by the second he stood above her. His complete knockout was when her lips parted and she let out a small moan. His beautiful nipple started to stand out against her thin shirt. How could he forget the connection he made between them only two hours ago.

He groaned, this would be a hell of a week until his blood was finally eliminated from her blood circulation system. It would kill him to resist this temptation, but he had to be careful, he was too old, he was one of the only old bloodline and the animal inside him was too strong, sometimes for him to control it completely.

_With Naruto and Hinata..._

"He did what?" Hinata was throughout confused and her mate nodded "Yes! Unbelievable, don't you think?". Hinata sat down on the bed next to her man "I never saw Sasuke giving his blood away, it's so dangerous". Naruto nodded "Let's just hope she can handle it" Hinata pulled the covers back and slipped under them, snuggling into the loving embrace of her mate. "Sasuke will pay us a visit when she waked up, but her wound was pretty deep, fuck that asshole". Hinata seemed shocked for a while "Kabuto?". Naruto looked down on his woman "Yes, he was there, he was the one who injured her, Sasuke had to give her his blood, otherwise she would have died today".

Hinata gasped "Oh my... I never thought it was that bad". Naruto nodded "Let's just hope Sasuke knows what he is doing". Hinata grinned "I never saw him not knowing what to do". Naruto groaned "I know, that's it what is pissing me off so much". Hinata shook her head "You are still cursing like the soldier". Naruto grinned cheekily "I was and still am a soldier, baby".

* * *

_With Sakura..._

She was woken by the sound of water, heavy rain drops rattling down on the floor, at first she thought she was in her room and it was raining again. But when she opened her eyes, the room she was in was definitely _not_ hers. The bed she was in was way too large and luxurious to be a motel bed, she slowly sat up, a lamp on a black nightstand was her only source of light. The room had a large window, going down to the floor, the blinds were shut down completely. The room was large, it had the size of her whole two apartments at once! Where the hell was she? When she tried to turn her head she felt a searing pain in her neck. Her hand shot up, feeling bandages wrapped around her throat, on the side of her neck, she felt a thick cotton pad under it.

And then she remembered it, the call, waiting for Justin, that man... Kabuto standing in her door. The fight, two burning yellow eyes and then the pain. He had bitten her into her neck! _Vampire_. The word echoed through her head. Vampire? Seriously, but it would at least explain the eyes and the fangs buried deep in her neck. She sat up slowly and tried to order her long hair, her hands sliding over the silk sheets. She heard a shower running and now she knew why she was woken by the sound of falling water. Someone was in the room and was showering right next to her room!

Sakura threw the covers back and noticed she wore her black tanktop and her denim jeans, shoes and her cardigan gone. Someone had undressed her and had put her under the covers, also someone had covered her neck with bandages. She rubbed her face and stood up slowly, immediately her head was filled with fog and she slightly swayed on her feet. The water stopped and she could hear a muffled curse from inside the bathroom, she assumed behind the closed door. She heard a shower cabin open and close and then the door opened. Her breath hitched.

In the door stood a man, no correction. A _God_. He was even taller than Justin was, good 6'9 high, he was even more intimidating because of his huge shoulders and biceps with thick and hard muscles. Veins stood out from his biceps, his shoulders and arms. His stomach abs were rippled and running into narrow hips with a perfect 'V' . A small line of black hair ran from his navel down into the regions covered by the black towel. Her eyes wandered to his face, he had a hard face, unemotional. His black eyes cold and somehow... frightening. His enormous biceps and torso covered with thick black tattoos, lines, running into each other, it made him look even more frightening and strong.

But it was his voice sending her to her knees "Lay down". Her knees gave in and she fell into the bed again. His voice was deep and dangerous, it left no place for protest of any kind. He walked straight towards her in long strodes and grabbed the blanket, pulling it over her once again. She noticed his midnight black hair stuck to his masculine face, water droplets running down his pale skin. Sakura pried her eyes off of his body and concentrated on not getting red in the face. "You was injured heavily, lost a lot of blood. Until tomorrow you are not to stand up" no question. An order.

Sakura sighed and sat up on her elbows, his eyes glistening dangerous "I gave you a clear order" he said sternly. Sakura arched her brows, when was he born, God damn it? "Do you see me standing?" she asked a little angry about his commanding attitude. Was that a small frown on his face? "I will order you something to eat and to drink" he turned around to leave the room "Wait!". He stopped dead in his track "What?". Sakura rubbed her neck "What... what happened. I saw his face, his eyes... and his fangs". Sasuke saw the fear in her eyes, the uncertainty and confusion about what happened to her tonight. Sasuke sighed, it broke his heart to see her like that "It will make sense soon, rest, I'll come back later". And rest she did because only mere seconds after he was gone exhaustion took over her, calling her into the deep darkness of sleep.

* * *

_The next day..._

Sakura was awake since two hours and she sat in the huge living room, more salon and was leaving through a newsletter she found together with a nice decorated tablet with breakfast. She had eaten quickly, the bread was fresh, so was the cheese and sausage. The orange juice was also pressed freshly and the clear water was cool, a small rose in a vase decorated the whole tablet. Suddenly, it knocked at the door, Sakura had no idea what to do. "Sakura, please open the door" it was a very soft and feminine voice. Sakura stood up from the couch and walked towards the door.

She opened it and in front of her stood a tall, dark haired woman with pale skin and lavender colored eyes. She was thin but had fairly large breasts for her body statue. "Yes?" the woman smiled softly and she was Sakura sympathetic immediately. "I am Hinata, can I come in?" Sakura nodded and stepped aside "I see Sasuke did take care of you" Hinata noticed when she saw the tablet on the table and Sakura nodded "Sasuke?" she had never heard his name before.

Hinata looked at her "Sasuke send me to talk with you, he believed you could handle things better if a woman talked to you". Sakura arched her brows "Things?" Hinata nodded "I think you have a lot of questions". She was right, Sakura was burning up with desire for her questions to be answered "I believe we should sit down".

Sakura sat next to Hinata "Do you realize what happened to you, yesterday?" Hinata asked gently and Sakura shook her head "Yes... No. I have no clue! There was this man, biting me into the neck, his eyes changing. I have a word in mind but that is impossible but after what I saw yesterday... I think it's more true than I want to actually believe". Hinata looked at her for a moment with sad eyes "It's true, Sakura. They are not undead, they are very much alive". Sakura couldn't believe her ears "What?". "Vampires, Sakura are real and one of them attacked you yesterday".

* * *

**I know I am mean folks :D but be patient with me ;) you'll get an update soon, I hope to the weekend ;) the story is momentarily flowing from my fingertips ;)**

**Tell me what you think and leave a review ;)**

**PS: How did you like Sasukes vampire attitude? Should I make him even more commanding in the next few chapters and for those who want possessive Sasuke... it's in work :D **

**Love you all for your great support :***


	6. Chapter 6

_Darker than black  
__Chapter 6_

* * *

_Previously..._

_"It's true, Sakura. They are not undead, they are very much alive". Sakura couldn't believe her ears "What?". "Vampires, Sakura, are real and one of them attacked you yesterday"._

* * *

_Now..._

Sakuras jaw hit the floor, literally. She could stop herself from putting her fingers into her ears and rub them "Excuse me?". Hinata nodded "The man who attacked you yesterday, Kabuto. He is along known threat and alley of our enemies. Sasuke and Naruto were on you tracks since you brook into the old warehouse. Yesterday they searched for you, but when they reached your motel, you were already gone. Kabuto found you faster than them, sadly, we would have wanted you to get unharmed out of this situation". Sakura shoo her head, the woman was crazy! There was no other explanation for this nonsense she was talking about, that was for sure.

"I know, it sounds confusing, but you are in more danger than eve before now Sakura. That's the reason Sasuke took you here, he never did that before". Sakura arched her brows "What did he never do? Taking helpless, injured women and bring them into his room, commanding them around?". Hinata laughed "Yeah, that's him. He is from a complete different time than we are, he is older than you think. He isn't used to getting contra". Sakura huffed "That's for sure... wait, what do you mean with _older_? Let's pretend I believe this whole vampire thing. What did I get myself into again?".

Hinata exhaled loudly "Well, I'll start from the beginning. Vampires exist since time beginning of time. Forget the story with the bat bite, complete humbug. They were suddenly there, our story is so old, it's hard to explain. There are two clans of vampires, you could call it. The one clan, the Uchiha clan, is the most pure-blooded clan on the whole vampire world, the Uchihas descend from the very first pure-blooded vampires, means children off vampire mother and vampire father. A pure-blooded vampire child. You can still follow?". Sakura nodded and listened carefully to the story.

"Thousands of years ago, an Uchiha split from the clan, he was convinced that vampires are kings, meant to rule over the humans, taking over the world. But the Uchihas were always in symbiosis with the humans, knowing without them, they would die too. We have no idea who that vampire was, his name is nowhere to find in the vampire chronicles". Sakura shook her head confused "Vampire... chronicles?". Hinata nodded "Yes. The chronicles is the whole story of the Uchiha clan. Well, that certain vampire created a whole new army, we call them Sucker, they are blood thirsty, cruel beings, close to a vampire, but they long lost their humanity because of the blood lust".

Till now she could follow "Blood lust, what is that?". Hinata seemed sad for a while "It's the insanity. When a vampire can't control hie hunger for blood anymore. Especially old vampires are very endangered by it. They are different, they still have that animalistic part inside of them that our ancestors inherited them directly. Younger vampires like my mate can fall into it, are not in so much danger anymore". Sakura nodded "Okay. And the females? I mean... children and everything, I thought till now vampires were technically, well... undead". Hinata shook her head laughing "No, there are not many female vampires, they are really rare and not seen often, one of the only females I know is Sasukes mother".

"But how can there be so many pure-blooded vampires than?" Sakura asked confused and Hinata shook her head "No, no. Don't understand me wrong, Vampires like Sasuke and his brother are rarities, I assume they are the last pure-bloods, including their parents". Sakura nodded "Alright, but the children?". Hinata knew what she wanted to know "Because of the rare female vampires, the old vampires tarted to take human mates, taking their blood while sleeping with them. The human woman has to drink the males blood, the same time he drinks hers while he releases inside of her, that's how a vampire child is made".

"If the woman drinks her mates blood, like I do, we freeze, we stop aging and we stay vital. If we drink the blood regularly it makes us even stronger, not much but we can do things normal humans wouldn't be able to do". Sakura felt her stomach churn "You drink... blood?" Hinata nodded "Yes, a few drops are enough, you would wonder what it does to you to take the blood of your mate. It takes you higher than any drugs could". Sakura nodded simply, not wanting to take that topic into depth. "However, our enemies, the sucker are tormenting thew humans, killing, raping and kidnapping them for their sick pleasure. Sasuke and his warriors are on their tracks every night to cover over the mess the suckers leave behind every night".

"So they can't walk in the sunlight?" Hinata nodded "Sasuke is too old, his eyes and skin are too sensitive to sunlight, he can stand a few minutes outside, yes but not more, Naruto, my mate is a lot younger, his human genes enable him to walk in the sunlight without problems. A few months ago now, we noticed that a lot of vampires disappeared, that's really rare that a vampire disappears without a word, because we all stay in contact. And then this new drug appeared, we think it could finally lead us to that one vampire, because in that drug is vampire blood".

Sakura gasped "That's what Kabuto also told me, well not that it's vampire blood but that there is blood in that drug. But why should someone create a drug with vampire blood in it?". Hinata shrugged her slim shoulders "Vampire blood is like adrenaline aphrodisiac and heroine at the same time for a human body. Like I said, it takes you to a new level of high". Sakura sank back into the couch, a hand clasped over her mouth "Oh my- and I found out... that was it why he was after me?". Hinata nodded "We knew from the start that Kabuto has something to do with this, Sasuke and Naruto found the man, his name is Justin, dead in his house, Kabuto killed him and now he is after you".

* * *

_With Sasuke..._

Sasuke reloaded his Beretta 9mm and aimed for the target at the other side of them room and fired, the recoil shook his arms, stung in his strained muscles but at the same time it gave him some kind of satisfaction, imagining how it would look if his bullets pierced Kabuto. Suddenly he heard steps behind him and he turned around, he saw his brother leaning against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest, looking at him with those dark, patient orbs. As always Itachi was dressed in black jeans and shirt "I see you're still angry". Sasuke growled only and put the weapon away, leaning against the counter "That's an understatement". Itachi sighed "Do you think it would have been better to shoo the woman and kill Kabuto?".

"Yes" was Sasukes gruff replay and Itachi shook his head. The calm person he was he understood Sasuke not only because he was his brother but Itachi was in his place a few centuries ago. "Or are you angry at yourself for giving her your blood?" asked Itachi calm. Sasuke wanted to throw something at his brother so badly "Stop talking about it" he said through gritted teeth "In a few days my blood is out of her system and I have done my job, bringing her here safe". Itachi wanted to laugh, but the pure wrath coming from Sasuke in waves stopped him "You are on the edge, little brother. Don't lose control, I can sense you are already close to the place you never should be at".

Sasuke punched the wall so hard that not only the bones in his hand broke, but also the marble cracked under his fist "Fucking God! Itachi don't come with your Yin and Yang shit! I am fine". Itachi grabbed Sasukes shirt collar "No you are not! Don't force me to lock you up again! The first time was one time too much for my personal likings and I promise you, if you hurt that woman in one way, verbal or physical, I will do it again. It is your personal failure for her injury" with one push he released Sasuke and left his brother alone.

* * *

_With Sakura and Hinata..._

"I know this must be hard to take, did you like Justin?" Sakura could only nod, the message of Justin's death made her sad, truly sad. "I didn't knew him long, but he was a good guy, honest and he wanted to help. God, it's my fault" she said and buried her head into her hands. Hinata put her war hand on Sakuras shaking back "I'm truly sorry, Sakura. Do you want to take a walk outside? I think fresh air would do you good". Sakura nodded and stood up with Hinata.

It was the first time she saw the huge mansion from the inside. Endless halls with so many doors, she lost count of how many floors they already crossed "I wonder how you are able to not take the wrong one" Sakura muttered and Hinata laughed "I can smell it, I would have been lost in here, but don't worry, I will arrange someone to be always at your side when you are out of your room". They crossed a huge hall with large windows on either side of the walls "Wow... it looks like an old castle" Hinata nodded "It is, this was the main manor of an old king". Sakura shook her head in awe "You can't tell me you live here alone?". Hinata shook her head and lead them out onto the massive balcony "No, Sasukes relatives and his warriors live here together with their mates. You will meet them soon, I promise".

And Sakura found out, it wasn't the last time she had to actually gawk in this house. When they reached the large outrunning countryside of the manor Sakura didn't where to look first, the actual park had white gravel paths old weeping willows flanked the park they walked through, huge fountains everywhere. "How comes that no one knows vampires living here?" she asked curious and Hinata chuckled lowly "Well, they know we are living here, they think this manor and everything around it belongs to a very wealthy business man from Germany".

"Wow. Good PR I would say" Hinata laughed "I knew you would be great company. Just wait till you meet all the girls, they are out now". Sakura was curious "There are other females here like you?" Hinata looked at her "Of course. Well, I belong to Naruto, Gaara and Matsuri are living on the same floor as you do, actually. Matsuri is such a sweet heart, you will like her very much. Ino belongs to Shikamaru, she was a very famous model in the 1960's before Shikamaru met her. And then there are Neji and Tenten, they are our lovebirds, they met one year ago and are in the bloodbond only a few months now".

"You are always telling me about the age, how old _are_ you exactly?" Hinata chuckled "I was born in the early 1700 of Japan, in that time my country was torn apart by war. I was in a tricky situation when suddenly Naruto appeared and saved. I was in love with him the moment he stood there in front of me, fighting those men off with ease. Later he took me here to New York, where I met Sasuke and Itachi, Sasukes older brother. Tenten is 27 and Matsuri is turning 80 next month".

Sakura couldn't believe what she heard right now. Hinata was over 300 years old, she looked not older than 23! Maybe even younger... Sakura shook her head "And how old is Sasuke?" Hinata stopped "Well, Itachi is a little something over 1500... Sasuke can't be younger than 1200 maybe even older". Sakura felt the strong urge to sit down on one of the pale white benches. "Oh. My. God. I never thought he was _that_ old". Hinata sat down next to her "Amazing, isn't it?" she asked in deep respect and Sakura nodded "Thousand or not... I will still not put up with his attitude".

* * *

**Okay guys, new chapter up! I promised you to upload it before school starts which does tomorrow, well in my case ;) I am very excited because it's my first year of the A-level so I will meet my new class tomorrow :D **

**Well, I hope you liked it and leave a review ;)**

**Alessandra:***


	7. Chapter 7

_Darker than black_

_Chapter 7_

* * *

_Previously..._

_"Well, Itachi is a little something over 1500... Sasuke can't be younger than 1200 maybe even older". Sakura felt the strong urge to sit down on one of the pale white benches. "Oh. My. God. I never thought he was that old". Hinata sat down next to her "Amazing, isn't it?" she asked in deep respect and Sakura nodded "Thousand or not... I will still not put up with his attitude"._

* * *

_Now..._

When Sasuke entered his rooms, her scent hit him full force, he could hear the shower running and he knew she had no clue he was in the room. Well, at least it was _his_ room. He walked into the living room, her clothes were scattered all over the places and he groaned. Sasuke couldn't resist, he picked up her tank top and inhaled her scent. A second too late, he realized what he did and threw the top aside. The shower stopped running and his head turned towards the closed door.

Sakura closed the glass cabin behind her and wrapped a towel around her dripping figure and examined her face. The deep green eyes, the black lashes, her long hair stuck to her arms and back. The bandages around her neck were soaked and that was the moment she decided her neck didn't hurt enough to wear it anymore. She grabbed the small pins holding it together, pulling it out making the end of the bandage fall out. She grabbed it and began to pull. She pulled and pulled, unwrapping it from her neck and finally she could see her skin. The side of her neck was deeply bruised, almost black blemishes and in the middle of those bruises, two wholes in her flesh, but they were already covered by scab.

Vampire. She couldn't deny it anymore, even though her analytic mind tried to push the facts away from her, she knew she couldn't deny it any longer. She wiped her hair out of her face and bound it high into a bun. The water ran down her neck and back and she shuddered. A sudden rush of pleasure seared through her body and she pressed her legs together tightly. Since she was here and that was merely two days, she felt like a cat in heat. It was horrible. Admitting through, she was practically sex starved. It was over one year and a half ago, that she had sex, not talking about her last orgasm she had.

She shook her head furiously, because she suddenly had images of a very tall, very muscled and very _aroused_ vampire with black hair and black eyes hovering above her doing wonderful and sinful things to her starved body. Fucking no, what the hell? She wasn't a small teenage girl anymore, he would never be interested in her and... suddenly the door burst open and he stood there. Their eyes met in the mirror and she saw that his eyes had changed. His massive figure blocking the door completely, it was like he was even taller now. Sakura turned around.

* * *

_On the other side of the city..._

"So, you say Sasuke has the girl?". Kabuto nodded with an even grin on his face "The plan worked out perfectly, sire". So he was right after all, Sasuke would never let a human die because it was his fault "Perfect, you know what you have to do, right?". Kabuto nodded "Of course, sire. I would never dare to fail you, my king". Another chuckle "I know, my obedient lackey. Soon, we will get what I longed for so long". Kabuto nodded "And I'll be by your side forever to help you achieve your goals under any meanings".

He stood up "I longed so long for the destruction of them and finally we found their spot, we can use that human girl, we will of course kill her after her purpose is done". Kabuto was the one who chuckled now "I will do that personally, I tasted her, she is delicious, I will leave you the rest of her if you want her instead of me". A grin spread across his face "If you say she is tasty, I will have one or two bites myself, then". Kabuto bowed his head "My king, I will store the best of her for you".

* * *

_With Hinata and Naruto..._

"I just hope he won't do anything to her, he isn't really the type of holding back" Hinata said worried and looked out of the window, while Naruto rubbed his wet hair dry with a white towel while he came up behind her and put his hands onto her shoulders "I am sure he knows what he does". Hinata leaned back into his touch "I know, and after all the information today, I think they have a lot to talk about". Naruto chuckled "If he even answers her questions". Hinata couldn't help but smile herself "I learned a lot about her today, I think she is a really nice woman".

Naruto sighed "Why are you sad, love?" and Hinata shrugged her shoulders weakly "She is so lonely, Naruto. She has no one left to take care of her, should we let her into the world she is completely alone while she had the one time in a life chance to get a look into ours?". Naruto understood his mate, he could read her feelings through the bond and so he knew exactly how Hinata felt "I'm sorry it upsets you so, love. But sooner or later Sasuke will delete her memory and nothing happened".

"Nonetheless she will remain alone without any family. I know how that feels". Naruto sighed and turned Hinata around "I know how hard it was for you, and I know how hard it is for her, but you have to let her go, I know how much you like her already". Hinata sighed and leaned her head into the strong chest of her mate "I'm simply sorry for her... so sorry".

* * *

_With Sasuke and Sakura..._

The air was suddenly too thick to breathe properly, her skin was still damp, droplet running down her smooth skin. Sasukes eyes were directly fixed on her neck and she could feel the skin heating up were his eyes were on. God, he could probably bring butter to melt with his eyes only. The heat radiating from him was amazing, she could feel it coming from him in waves, even though he wore only black jeans and a black, tight shirt with the sleeves up to his armpit. God, he was so strong, he could break her into two if he wanted it.

Slowly he came towards her, his strides long and deadly. Silent like a predator cornering his prey. Without warning he stretched out his hand, grabbed her chin and tilted her head to the side. She shrieked silently and he growled, signalizing her to be quiet. Sakura tried to calm herself, but his touch send small jolts through her skin, vibrating and making it hot at the second he touched her. "Why did you take it off?" he asked her harshly and pointed towards the bandages in the sink "I-I took them off because they were wet and annoying me".

"You could have puled the scab off. You are not allowed to take them off now" he said cold and Sakura groaned and tried to turn her head against his hold "What are you going to do now about it?". Sasuke looked down on her a second and turned around "I'll get you another bandage, a little more thin so it won't be so _annoying_ for you".

He locked the door behind him securely and took a deep breath so he could get the scent of her out off his nose. He just hoped he had turned around the right time so she couldn't see his growing boner in his pants. God damn it, would he always be this attracted to her or was it because she had his blood in her body? Something was wrong, definitely wrong.

He needed to talk to a certain person or he would lose his complete sanity to this woman in his bathroom. But first, he needed to drink something.

* * *

_Club 'Hellraser'..._

The booming music filled his ears and let the floor vibrate under his boots. It was so good, he couldn't smell her anywhere and he could smell only alcohol and smoke. Already he saw a brunette girl coming towards him "Hey!" she said over the music and Sasuke leaned down and breathed in her scent, he couldn't smell anything besides the pure alcohol oozing out of her skin "What's your name, baby?" she asked while tracing her fingers up his broad chest and a chuckle rumbled through his chest "Cole...". The girl smiled mischievously and Sasuke whispered into her ear "Come with me".

Without hesitation she grabbed his outstretched hand and followed him out of the club into the luring darkness of the night.

* * *

**Okay guys :D I know this chapter is really short, I'm sorry about it, but I had to update and this is for me nothing but a filler :( I hope you can forgive me and wait for the next chapter I am currently working on right now! I had a lot on my mind because of a very tragic bereavement in my life... it was hard time for me, but I am back to life now, literally ;) **

**I hope you leave a review for me and till then, Allera ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

_Darker than black  
Chapter 8_

* * *

_Previously…_

_He locked the door behind him securely and took a deep breath so he could get the scent of her out off his nose. God damn it, would he always be this attracted to her or was it because she had his blood in her body? Something was wrong, definitely wrong._

* * *

_Now…_

Hinata led her into one of the largest rooms she had ever seen in her whole life. It was amazingly warm in here; the couch was round set around a table with a marble foot. On the couch sat several women, a blond one, tall with thin limbs but surprisingly large breasts. One with brown hair, a little taller than Sakura herself with long brown hair bound up into a messy bun and another one with lighter brown hair, almost blond.

"Ladies, that's her. Sakura, may I introduce you to Ino, Matsuri and Tenten". Sakura was surprised that every single one stood up and came towards her. The blond woman was the first to speak "Hi! I am Ino" Sakura took the outstretched "Hi, Sakura". The brown haired woman came to her "I am Tenten and that's Matsuri". The almost blond woman smiled gently "Nice to meet you".

Sakura was surprised by the friendly behavior every single woman treated her with. Ino was definitely the loudest one and Sakura liked her very much. Ino was a nice woman who spoke everything out loud she thought Tenten was kind, gentle and funny, just like Hinata. Matsuri was more on the serious side, but nonetheless Sakura liked her.

"So, you are all like Hinata?". Ino nodded "Yup, we all have mates, Naruto and Hinata, Matsuri is with Gaara, Tenten and Neji are our little lovebirds and I am with Shikamaru". Sakura nodded "I know it must be hard for you, right?" Tenten asked and she sighed "Yes, it is… hard to believe".

Tenten put her hand onto Sakuras "I know, I knew it since 13 months now and it is still hard to believe. I was police officer before I met Neji, we infiltrated a club, and I saw him and was fascinated on the spot. It was difficult, but in the end everything that happened was worth it and now we are mates".

Sakura listened to Tenten's story and she could imagine how hard it was for the young woman to leave her family for the one person she loved more than her own life "So you decided against your job, your family only for him?". Tenten was silent for a while "When you found your mate, there is nothing you want more than to live the rest of your life with him. In our case, a very long life".

Sakura sighed, "My God, this is so damn romantic". Ino laughed, "I know, you should listen to Matsuris and Gaaras story. It's like Cinderella". Sakura looked at Matsuri "Really?". Matsuri smiled "Kind of, my father was a wealthy business man and he wanted me to marry another young man from another country so our companies could unite, I said no and ran from my home directly into Gaaras arms".

Sakura couldn't believe her ears "What?". Matsuri laughed, "Yes, he was my savior to the right time, he helped me escape and after that he told me what he was. He brought me to New York. I think if I could choose I would do it like that again, Gaara is my mate and I would never want it to be different". Sakuras mind couldn't even grasp the dimensions those mates had to feel for each other.

"You and Sasuke?" Ino asked interested and Sakura almost choked on her tea "Excuse… _me_?!". Ino winked mischievously "Sasuke never gave someone his blood; it is much too dangerous and valuable". Sakura arched her brows "Valuable and dangerous? Doesn't really sound fitting for a human like me" she said with worry in her voice.

"Sasukes blood is so powerful, if a vampire would drink his blood, he would go insane or even die. But you, you was strong enough to handle his blood, I was very surprised that you are able to withstand the attraction". Sakura arched her brow "Attraction?". Ino chuckled knowingly "When a vampire gives his blood, he has a certain control of the person he gave his blood to. In Sasukes case, he would be able to control you with a snap of his fingers. Do you feel anything?".

Sakura wanted to slap herself, the attraction, the lust she felt when she saw him, when he was near her. "No, nothing" Ino looked slightly disappointed "Damn, I thought he would finally remove that stick from his ass in finding a mate".

Sakura was waiting with such an anger boiling inside of her, she was surprised by herself that she didn't explode by now. Why the hell, she had to process the news, but in the end she came to one and only conclusion. How could he? So it was him, his blood inside her body that made her going crazy like this. She was nervous, but at the same time, she was furious!

* * *

She was waiting for him now over half an hour, alone with her thoughts, which were so _loud_. Three days ago, she was normal woman, searching for her hit story to get a better job and now she was stuck in a world she thought existed only in books.

Suddenly, the door opened and he came in. Dark, tall, dangerous. Immediately she felt drawn towards his dark and massive posture. But she was far too angry to be drawn to him right now! She jumped to her feet, she felt ridiculous small next to him. He stopped as he noticed her angry expression "What?". She crossed her arms over her chest and huffed "What? I could ask you he same! How could you give me your blood? You had no idea if it would have killed me!".

He looked at her for a while, his cold eyes turning into something different… could she see anger in those dark orbs? "I saved your life, woman. Instead of yelling at me you should thank me in any way possible". _Okay, that's it… _she walked straight towards him, poking her finger into his rock hard chest "I am _not _thankful! Okay? You can control me, you can order me around if I like it or not, I had no choice! Nothing to say in this!".

He looked down at her, his face suddenly hard. Everything happened so fast, she could barely register it. With lightening speed, he pushed her face first into the wall, his hot body pressing into hers. His hard, unyielding muscles against her small frame. "I could do anything to you if it pleases me" he growled into her ear "_with _or _without _my blood in your system".

She couldn't help but shiver when his hot breath caressed her neck and cheek "So I would recommend you to be a little more thankful towards your savior". Sakura growled "I am everything but". Sasuke himself was amused by her attitude. "Fine…" with a solid tug on her arms she was pulled into the middle of the room.

"Kneel" it was like someone kicked her into the back of her knees, her legs gave out under her and she fell to the floor. "What the-?!" but as he came closer a shudder ran through her whole body, she could feel him in the back of her mind, scraping against the walls of her sanity.

Slowly, he walked towards her and also kneeled down in front of her "You see, this is what I can do to you at the moment… but you can make this all a lot easier for you". Sakura avoided his eyes "Look at me" he commanded in a harsh voice and her face turned towards him, leaving her no choice to avoid his eyes "And now, open your mouth".

The invisible bond between them forced her jaw to open and with horror, she watched as he slowly lifted his arm to his mouth, fangs as sharp as a razor, breaking through his skin. "And now be a good girl and swallow" he pressed his wrist against her mouth and to her shook the taste was heavenly.

* * *

**So, here's the next chapter ;)) I hope you liked it and leave a review ;) Therefore I decided to make smaller chapters but to update more quickly. The word range will be between 1500-2000 per chapter ;) Yeah, I know Sasuke is a big meany in this chapter, you will know why in the next one, he kinda lost his temper with her there will be more moments like this… just a little "steamier" :D **

**Also a HUGE thanks to all those who added reviewed or favorite this story, you guys are my caffeine and I don't even like coffee I'm more the sugar type but nonetheless you are the BEST :D :D **

**Love and kisses Alessandra :*****


	9. Chapter 9

_Darker than black  
__Chapter 9_

* * *

_Previously…_

_The invisible bond between them forced her jaw to open and with horror, she watched as he slowly lifted his arm to his mouth, fangs as sharp as a razor, breaking through his skin. "And now be a good girl and swallow" he pressed his wrist against her mouth and to her shook the taste was heavenly._

* * *

_Now…_

She was numb, but at the same time, her blood was boiling. She sat on the couch, the cold trails of the tears scratching her skin, making it feel sore. She stared into the darkness of the room, trying to find her way through the thickness of her confusion.

Sakura took a shaky breath and buried her head in her crossed arms. How could he? She knew she had to leaf, she knew she had to go back into her old, normal life, without those deadly creatures in it. But at the same time, she already mourned the world she came in touch with; she would have to leaf soon.

Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Matsuri and everything she came to know during her short stay in another world she never knew existed before. Sakura stood up slowly, she could feel him in her head, he was angry, just like her but the dull throbbing between her legs made her clear that it wasn't the only thing he felt at the moment.

She could escape when daylight replaced the darkness, Sakura knew he had trouble to go into the sunlight and that was her chance to best him out, to leaf and return home. She also knew Kabuto was waiting for her out there, only for the right moment to strike and to kill her.

_Sakura fought against the arm pressed against her mouth, the blood trickling down her throat. He made sure she would swallow and Sakura screamed almost against his skin and she felt him overpower her while pushing her hands away._

_Sasuke sat back on his heels and pulled his wrist away from her. Sakura fell to the side, coughing and whipping away the blood that dripped from her lips. She looked at him, while she felt her eyes tear up. Sasuke stood up while she slowly rose to her knees "Why- why did you do this?". Sasuke looked down on her, void of any emotion._

"_To make sure you won't get away endanger my clan." _

Well, she would teach him that even with his blood in her system he wasn't able to control her.

* * *

Sasuke walked into his rooms, he had expected her to lie on the bed and sleep, but there was no female scent in his bedroom, no pink haired woman wrapped in his fine blankets. He walked into the living room; no one was there, while the new daylight broke through his curtains. With a light growled he pulled the heavy fabric together, blocking the sun out.

Maybe she was with Hinata, she wasn't probably too fond of the idea to meet him after he forced his blood into her again. Sasuke shook his head and pulled of his long coat. But why was he so nervous that he wasn't able to detect her in the house? It was impossible _not _to find her with his blood.

Sasuke, on the other hand was more and more worried by the second he was searching stronger for her. Growling in frustration, he walked out of his apartment and towards the second floor. He quickly knocked against the door and a second later, Naruto opened.

"What happened?" his friend asked and Sasuke peered into the adjoining rooms behind Naruto, detecting Hinata on the couch with a book in her lap. No Sakura. "Where is she?" he asked shortly and Naruto looked at him confused "Who?". Sasuke stepped into the foyer and looked at Hinata "Have you seen Sakura?"

Hinata seemed a little confused "Why? I haven't seen her since two hours, she seemed a little… disturbed when she walked out, and she said she needed fresh air". Sasuke cursed loudly and turned on the step, running down the hall with thundering steps.

"Sasuke! What the hell?" Naruto screamed after him but he didn't listen, he sprinted out of the mansion and jumped into his car. With squealing tires, he drove off, leaving a trail of dust behind him.

* * *

"Hello, Miss. How can I help you?". Sakura smiled towards the friendly assistance behind the counter of the Airport "I need a fly to Boston, as soon as possible, it would be better already tonight." Te brown haired woman looked at her worried and began typing something into her computer "Well, you are lucky, the next fly is in two hours, two places free. Should I board one of them?".

Sakura nodded "Yes, please". The woman typed once again, a second later, she printed her tickets "Is something wrong, Miss?". She had probably noticed Sakura turning around, eying her surroundings "No, no. Everything is fine". The woman nodded and gave her the tickets "Have a nice flight". Sakura smiled "Thank you".

Sakura took a deep breath, two hours. Two hours was enough for him to detect her if he noticed she was gone. Enough time for Kabuto to come after her and enough time for her to decide against her life and walk straight back into the lions dent. It took all of her strength to not turn around, leave the airport, and go back into Sasukes rooms.

_She walked down the stairs, her knees weak and she had problems to support her weight, even though she was as light as a feather. Sakura tried to suppress her tears as she stormed into the kitchen. She needed something to drink, to cover the taste of his blood in her mouth. She almost choked on her silent tears and she didn't notice that someone was coming directly her way. _

_She bumped hard into a female and she heard the loud gasp "Oh my- Sakura?". She looked up and stared into the gentle eyes of Hinata "I am sorry! I am sorry!" she said silently and ran down the hall. She heard Hinata call her name, but she disappeared through the next door. It was almost morning and she could already see the sunrise above the trees._

_She knew there was a small door, leading down into the cellar, into the freedom. She would use that door and that is what she did. Sakura ran out into the sunny autumn morning._

* * *

Sasuke drove through the streets like a mad man and paid no attention to all the angry honking drivers, who made a full stop when he crossed their cars. He tried to find her but that was impossible, he could feel her in a close distance, yes, but without her blood in his own system he wasn't able to locate her current location.

He gritted his teeth, God, this woman would bring him his early death. But suddenly, he felt something completely different, something cold and powerful. He stopped his car, parking it close to the sidewalk and got out. He could feel it, another presence, stronger than him and that was rare. The vampire he felt was much older than him… darker.

Sasuke walked slowly into the dark alleyway and stopped, he was close, so close but he couldn't really detect him anymore. "_Have you ever heard of the saying, curiosity killed the cat?" _a dark voice chuckled from above him and Sasuke let his fangs appear, his eyes changed, breaking through the inky darkness.

"I have also never heard of a vampire much older than me" were his answer and the voice laughed, "Well, that's no surprising, and because no one knows I exist".Sasuke turned around, but there was no one "I have no patience for your little game" he said through gritted teeth and the voice chuckled again _"Well, you have to endure my game, because I have someone very important to you". _Sasukes blood froze "She is not here!" he said and the voice laughed again.

"_True, but I know where she is and soon she will join me. I have a little thing for feisty women and yours… is definitely one after my liking". _Sasuke felt hot wrath bubbling inside him, consuming him, waking the dark animal inside his mind. Sasuke grabbed his gun "If you hurt her…" but he couldn't even formulate his threat, because suddenly, hot pain exploded behind his eyes and he groaned, going to the ground.

His knees hit the concrete hard and he hissed, _"You see_, _I know you have a thing for humans, that was always your weakness and now I have one in my hands". _The voice said and the next thing he knew that the pain exploded inside his chest and he bended over, gripping his chest tightly "What- the hell did you do to her?" he asked coughing and the voice laughed _"Don't worry, Romeo. Julia will be waiting for you". _

Sasuke cursed loudly and stood up, straining his muscles through the pain "What did you do to her?!" he screamed into the darkness but the presence and the voice was gone. The pain in his chest was almost unbearable and he knew it was her pain.

Sasuke cursed, he knew she was injured and when the pain was almost unbearable for him, then she would be already begging for death. _'Sakura, I'm coming and when I get you, you will be begging for me to have mercy on you"._

* * *

_**Okay people ;) New chapter and I hope you liked it much ;) As always, a HUGE thanks to those who keep review this story and add and fav ;)**_

_**I love you guys :***_


	10. Chapter 10

_Darker than black_

_Chapter 10_

* * *

_Previously…  
__Sasuke cursed, he knew she was injured and when the pain was almost unbearable for him, then she would be already begging for death. _'Sakura, I'm coming and when I get you, you will be begging for me to have mercy on you_"._

* * *

_Now…_

She slowly woke up from the wonderful, painless dark she had been in. Sakura groaned because of the aching in her chest, the throbbing pain coming back once again she received conscious again. Sakura opened her eyes slowly, the room was still spinning and she felt sick immediately.

Sakura took a deep breath, trying to calm her uneven heart jumping up and down in her chest. God, where was she? She tried to move her hands, but noticed they were bound behind her back. She sat on a chair in the middle of the room, a small lamp above her head, making it easier to see where she was.

She saw a door and tried to turn her head, but the pounding against her skull got even worse when she tried to do so. Suddenly the door opened and Kabuto stepped inside. "Ah, you are awake; I thought it would take longer." Sakura shook her head and blinked hard "What did you gave me?" Kabuto chuckled and pulled her head to the side looking at the left side of her chest "It is a poison. It will work in the next hour."

Sakura needed a few seconds to really workout the information he gave her "W-Work how?" Kabuto laughed, truly laughed as if it amused him "It will kill you of course." She closed her eyes "No… no I don't believe you, should I tell you why? I know what you want from me." Kabuto arched his brows "And what would that be?" Sakura could not suppress the hoarse chuckle "I have the papers… your chemical formula you want it back."

Kabutos face fell into a thousand pieces "Didn't see that comin', huh?" Kabutos hand was so fast; she couldn't even see it coming. It collided with her cheek and her lip split in the process "Where are the papers?" he asked enraged. Sakura could only laugh, "See? I was right after all and what are you going to do now?" Kabuto grabbed the front of her jacket "The papers you bitch!"

His scream echoed from the walls and Sakura shook her head "Destroyed." Kabutos face fell "What do you mean with destroyed?" Sakura took a deep breath, a new wave of pain had hit her with immense force, with horror she realized it was the poison starting to work. "Impossible… it was your big chance; you would never destroy your only proof!"

Sakura swallowed, she was sick to the bone, she could practically hear the poison working already in her body, destroying her cells. Sakura gasped, the pain in her body became worse by the minute now "That's where you are wrong, Kabuto… I am much more clever than I already look." Kabuto punched her in the stomach and she gritted her teeth "Did you… really believe I would make it- so easy for you?" she said between raspy coughs.

Kabuto snarled in pure rage and drove his hands through his hair "I. Don't. Believe. You!" he screamed once again and Sakura shrugged together with each word. God, this was the first time she had the actual wish that Sasuke was with her. He was the only one who could still help her, if it wasn't too late already.

She would die nonetheless, but she would die in the knowledge that Kabutos plan failed and that she had beat him in a certain way. Sakura began to shake, she was so cold and her headache was getting worse b the second. Kabutos eyes burned in rage as he looked at her "And? Are you afraid to die?"

Sakura shook her head "No… because the knowledge you won't get what you need makes my death so much sweeter."

* * *

Sasuke ran through the city, the pain in his chest almost unbearable, he knew she was scared, to be exact, she was terrified right now. He cursed loudly, her scent had led him to the airport, and the friendly woman behind the shelter had told him she had boarded a ticket back to Boston, but never got into the plane after the captain of the machine.

That was when he knew Kabuto had her and he was hurting her right now. He knew it was a bad idea to let him live, but in that moment; he had enough to do with his little damsel in distress. Wait a moment… _his _damsel in distress? What the hell? This Goddamn connection he felt towards her, that small, fragile body with those luscious curves, those green orbs burning with a fire he had never seen or felt before.

Sasuke cursed because of the lustful thoughts, which came to his mind… the things he could do to her when she was in his bed, on his couch or table… his animal growled in impatience. He wanted her so bad, but he couldn't have her and it would stay this way he decided for himself. It was the best for her and for him, as soon as he got rid off Kabuto and those who produced the drug, he would send her back into her old life.

Her _human _life, he had to remind himself all over again. He couldn't… well, actually, he could, he could sleep with her, angle and limber her body into every thinkable position and then letting her go. But he knew, if he once had her, he would never be able to forget her lips.

Sasuke followed her scent through the whole city, sometimes it was faint and then stronger. Sasuke trailed her to an old boat area, he could still hear the few people who worked her in the early morning and he slipped past them without even breaking into a sweat. Then he could hear it, her painful moans and pants of air.

He had walked into the old building and followed the sounds she made. He reached a locked door no one would even notice or pay attention to anymore. He heard another voice and then he knew it; Kabuto was there with her, hurting her. With one sharp kick, he blasted the door into tiny pieces.

There she was, bound to a chair, sweating and pale, blood trickling down her chin from a split in her lip. But the worst thing was the smell, she smelled… sick. Deadly sick. Kabuto seemed to be in complete shock as he stared at him with wide eyes. Without hesitation, he pulled his gun and before the grey haired vampire could move, he shot him twice in the chest,

Sasuke didn't wait till the body hit the floor he rushed over to her. Her head hung low on her chest and she panted as if she had run a few miles. "Sakura" he said so she would notice him. He unbound her hands and she fell forward. Sasuke cursed, worry expanding inside him like a deadly poison. "Sakura" he whispered now much more desperate he noticed.

Sasuke quickly pulled her from the chair and laid her onto the floor, holding her head in his hands. "Shit… Sakura, what did he do to you?" Sakura tried to open through the waves of pain hitting her. She whispered something and he leaned down to hear her hoarse voice _"P-Poison… was… poisoned." _

The words were so hoarse, it even hurt him to hear it, it was obviously too painful to say anything else and he cursed. He noticed that one hand of her was fisted into the fabric of her jacket. He ripped it open and then he saw it, the point of insertion, a deep small hole in her left chest, with angry looking purple lines around it, spreading across her whole shoulder and chest already.

Sasukes breath stopped for a moment, so the prick of the needle and the insertion of the poison was it what had hurt him. He cursed and wanted to pick her up when he heard a raspy chuckle behind him, noticing Kabuto was still conscious. Sasuke jumped to his feet and grabbed the color of Kabutos shirt "What the _hell _did you gave her, you asshole?!"

Kabuto laughed while blood ran down his chin and throat "A poison… don't try it... its too late." She- she will be dead in the next twenty minutes." Sasuke threw him to the ground and stood up, looking at Sakura. He knew only once way to stop the poison moving around in her body. Leaving no blood left it could move around in.

Slowly he knelt down next to her and grabbed his phone slowly dialing the number of Naruto. _"Sasuke! Where the hell have you been? Hinata is worried sick about Sakura! Where is she? Did you find her?"_ Sasuke looked down on the dying woman "Yes… I found her, but she is… Naruto she will die. Kabuto poisoned her, I want you to come back here, bring blood bags and tubes."

"_For you?" _Sasuke was silent for a moment "No… for her. I'll have to drink her out in order to remove the poison."

* * *

**Okay guys ;) it's heating up you notice… you don't have to wait much more for the first lemon… I think that at least :D Well, however I have to thank all of you who followed, favorite and reviewed my story so far and will ;)**

**I love you guys you are my natural caffeine :***


	11. Chapter 11

_Darker than black  
__Chapter 11_

* * *

_Previously…_

_Naruto she will die. Kabuto poisoned her, I want you to come back here, bring blood bags and tubes."  
__"For you?" Sasuke was silent for a moment "No… for her. I'll have to drink her out in order to remove the poison."_

* * *

_Now…_

Sasuke had told Naruto where he was and he was already on his way, Sakura was panting, moaning and gasping in pain. Sasuke rubbed his face, he knew what could happen when he drank too much, he wasn't worried about her, he knew Naruto would be there in time. But what could happen to him, he could lose control and kill her without noticing it.

Slowly he lifted her from the floor and cradling her against his chest. Her head fell to the side on his strong arms slowly Sasuke leaned down and with a deep growl; he sank his teeth into her chest and began to drink. The first taste of her blood was like a freight train had hit him.

She tasted like heaven and he closed his eyes in tortured pleasure. She gasped when he began to suck harder, even though he could also taste the poison, her blood was much more present to him. He closed his arms even tighter around her and he was already far too gone to hear her complaining mewls.

Sasukes mind slipped further away, only the thirst remained deep within his conscious. Sasuke growled loudly and pressed his teeth deeper into her chest, he felt her body going limb in his arms and only in a far distance, he felt strong hands, pulling him away from the source of blood. And then his world went black.

* * *

Sasuke awoke slowly, his world was dizzy and his head hurt like hell, it was like he had thousands of mini men inside his skull, piercing his head with daggers. He groaned loudly as he sat up on his elbows. „Whoa, whoa, whoa! Careful there, man." He looked to the side and saw Naruto pushing him down back onto the bed „You drank a lot of blood, you can be lucky you are still yourself."

Sasuke rubbed his temple when he suddenly felt a rush of heat and he knew why „S-Sakura?" he could manage to croak out. Naruto sighed and his head turned to the left, Sasuke followed Narutos worried gaze. There she was, two blood bags connected to both of her wrists „Sasuke, the poison is out of her system finally." He arched his brow „What do you mean with finally?"

Naruto sighed „She was in a… bad shape when I arrived, the poison spread through her body quickly and it had attacked her vital organs and she was… close to death. She had a few heart failures but Hinata rescued her every single time. She is stable now, don't worry." Sasuke looked at her still form „It was my fault" he said hoarsely and Naruto arched his brows in surprise.

„What?" Sasuke laid back down onto the bed „It was me. The reason why she ran, I made a mistake." Naruto sighed heavily „Then tell her that when she is finally awake." Naruto stood up „I have to go now, Hinata is completely out, she had watched Sakuras vitals for almost two days continuously." Sasuke nodded „Someone has to check on her" he said worriedly and Naruto nodded „The girls made a time plan."

Sasuke was left alone when he rose from the bed, pushing his long legs over the edge of the bed. His skull was pounding due to the large amount of blood he had taken from her and still he felt that immense hunger. For her blood. Sasuke cursed silently in his head and stood up. A short moment his world began to turn and he shook his head, getting clear within a second.

Sasuke walked towards her bed and sat down on the edge. She was so pale; he could see a bandage around her chest. She was breathing deeply, her eyes moving under her lids and he felt the deep connection now that he had drunk her blood. And then it hit him… what the hell had he done? He had formed a bond, an unbreakable bond between their bodies!

He had forced his blood into her mouth mere hours ago and then he had fed from her. Sakura, this unbelievable strong woman he knew nothing about. She had probably no idea what he had forced her into, she would feel such a strong attraction towards him, she would have a hard time to resist. And so it would be for him. He couldn't, he shouldn't but he wanted to so bad.

* * *

_Somewhere deep in NYC…_

„What do you mean with '_she destroyed them' _the man screamed completely outraged and Kabuto shrugged together „My master, I really tried it! She was close to death and didn't told me anything!" He turned around, suddenly his hand was around Kabutos throat „And the reason why she is still alive is?" Kabuto tried to breath but the hand stopped him.

„I- my master… can't breath!" he was released „She… he drank her blood, completely! He simply sucked the poison out and it couldn't harm his body!" The other man turned around once again „God damn it, those purebloods are really a pest!" Kabuto nodded eager „You are so right, my master."

„Kabuto! I want those papers! I don't care if you have to torture her, slice her to pieces if that's necessary. I want it back not matter what, in the mean time, try to redo the formula. We need it when we want to destroy the clan!" Kabuto nodded „I'll try, my Lord! I will until I die and when I get my hands on her, she will beg to give me the papers personally!"

He chuckled „Very good."

* * *

_Back to Sasuke and Sakura…_

Sasuke sat at the edge of her bed and watched over her sleeping form when Tenten entered „Sasuke! You are already up?" Sasuke nodded and looked at Tentens hand, resting slightly in her stomach, the other one held a tablet „I have food for her, if she wakes up." Sasuke stood up and took the tablet from her „I take it, she is okay?" Sasuke nodded silent and Tenten smiled „I'll leave then, Neji is waiting for me."

Sasuke placed the tablet on the table next to him and looked down on he when he noticed that her lashes began to flutter. She groaned silently and Sasuke straightened, pushing her hair behind her ears, framing her face with his hands. „Sakura" his voice was everything it took, to pull her from the darkness.

Her impossibly green eyes stared up into his dark ones and she took a deep breath „Sasuke…" she whispered hoarsely. He shook his head „You are back and you'll be fine. Rest, eat and drink and then we'll see." She closed her eyes and opened them again, having a little control on her body again „What… happened?" Sasuke took a deep breath „Kabuto, he poisoned you. Naruto and Hinata saved you and brought you back."

She knew it wasn't the truth about the whole situation, but she was far too tired to grasp the whole span of her situation, but that was something so far away from her, she didn't even wanted to. Sakura closed her eyes again „I'll got to sleep… I'm still so, so tired." Sasuke nodded „Go back to sleep." She nodded light headed and in the next second, she was asleep.

The next few days were nothing but a blur for Sakura, people left and came, mostly she was surrounded by the girls, just like now. Sakura felt better than ever and she sat in her bed, held in a very comfortable position by a huge tower of fluffy pillows. But something was definitely wrong with Tenten, the normally bubbly woman who loved to talk was pale and seemed a little sickly.

„Tenten, are you okay?" Sakura asked slightly worried about her new friend and the brown haired woman looked down on her hands for a few seconds. „Well… yes, actually, it couldn't be more perfect." Sakura arched her brows „What- Tenten" but her confusion was lifted when Tenten put her hands onto her stomach „No!" Sakura literally jumped onto the woman just like Ino, Hinata and Matsuri did.

„Oh my God! Congratulations! I am so happy for you!" they screamed in unison just when Neji and Naruto entered the hospital room. „So, I guess the bomb exploded?" Naruto asked laughing and walked towards Tenten, hugging her tightly „Congrats you two! Unbelievable, our lovebirds are the first parents around here." Tenten smiled „At the moment I am not so happy about that."

Her smile told Sakura something different and after the early excitement had settled the women sat around Tenten „And? How does it feel?" Ino asked eagerly and Tenten shrugged her shoulders „I don't know, it feels… awkward, knowing somebody else is growing inside your stomach. This morning sickness is horrible and Neji is completely overreacting."

While the women laughed together, they never noticed the one person hiding in the shadows, watching every single emotion crossing Sakuras face.

* * *

**Okay guys, I couldn't withstand this fast update ;) it is really late and I wanted it to be done before the holidays start ;) Tomorrow is my last day of school and I am so thankful to the person who invented Holidays :)**** Do you plan on doing something in the holidays?**

**Leave me a review and if you are interested, read my new story ‚tainted hearts' :)**

**I love you guys :***


	12. Chapter 12

Paste your document

_Darker than black_

_Chapter 12_

**_(Warning: sexual content)_**

* * *

_Previously..._

_While the women laughed together, they never noticed the one person hiding in the shadows, watching every single emotion crossing Sakuras face._

* * *

_Now..._

The door to her room was slightly ajar as he neared it soundlessly. Countless nights it was him who closed it to make sure she wouldn't wake from the sounds echoing through the house. Tonight was different, he had fought a fight he knew he couldn't win, his instinct drove him to her room each and every night to make sure, she was okay. Her door was closed, but he heard her breath steadily behind it, she was fast asleep.

He grabbed the handle and pushed it down, opening the door without a sound, watchful not to wake her up in her peaceful slumber. As he neared the bed, he noticed she had dug her way out of the covers, exposing her creamy thighs and a strap of skin of her toned stomach. He had noticed she was very thin, but had a feminine, dangerously tempting curve in her stomach.

Her chest rose and fell even and noticed that she scrunched her nose slightly, a few pink hairs laid upon her face, obviously annoying her in her sleep. He shook his head and pushed the strand aside, her small nose smoothing immediately. She was such a delicate creature, so breakable but at the same time, she was so strong. He had never seen a human with such a will to survive.

He never noticed his hand never stopped to caress her face, his thumb brushing over her cheekbone, to her jaw and back up to her cheek. She sighed in content and leaned into his large hand. "Sa...suke" it was nothing but a sighed word, she was still asleep. He arched his brows and sat down on the bed next to her "Did you know I would come?" She nodded slightly, his fingers brushing her skin in a light whisper.

"Yes... I had hoped so." Sasuke looked down on her peaceful face, she had her eyes closed, she thought this was a dream. He shouldn't... but he couldn't let this chance pass him, she was tied to him now, somehow they had to handle this situation, why not starting with making peace and a little spice. "You did?" he asked again, his fingers sliding down deeper over her delicate swan like neck.

"Mhm... I was so lonely" she mewled silently and he had to smirk because he could hear the lustful undertone in her voice. "Why?" she slightly pulled at her top "I am burning... so much" he leaned down, he could feel his own arousal increase with the second "Where are you burning?" She wiggled her hips, trying to get rid of the last sheet covering them "Everywhere." Sasuke sucked in a harsh breath "And what do you want me to do?"

She grabbed his hand with hers "To put out the flames." His hand slid down the front of her shirt and stopped shortly over the waistband of her shorts, he could feel the heat radiating off of her skin "And how should I do that?" She pushed her stomach against his hand; he could feel the muscles tensing under his palm. "Touch me... I beg you" Sasuke could barely contain the chuckle "As you wish."

He slipped his hand into the boxers she wore for sleep and found her already wet with arousal. She moaned as soon as his hand came into contact with the front of her panties. "Are you burning here?" he asked and rubbed her covered sex, his fangs already appearing. She nodded and pushed her groin into his hand "Y-Yes..." His fingers rubbed her harder and she groaned silently "Not... enough." Sasuke stopped his ministrations, God, he was such a bastard. But he simply couldn't deny her the pleasure of his touch.

"You want to feel it inside you?" she nodded again, eagerly this time "Yours... inside me." Sasuke fought one second with his conscience, but he already knew which side had won a long time ago before he had started to touch her. The vampire in him wanted his mate, craved for the woman who had his blood in her veins and was bound to his life. _'Yes... mine! Take what's mine!' _he shoved his fingers under her undergarments and the hoarse scream slipping out of her throat sealed her fate.

She was wet, only for him, he would enjoy it even more when she would be awake, when she would fight him, he could already see what would happen. He would dominate her, maybe even tie her wrists together, turn her around and fuck her like the animal he was, claiming his mate with such intensity, that every single men would be wiped away from her thoughts. Until there was nothing more but him. And him alone.

She rubbed her wet folds against his hand and he decided the torture would come when she was awake. Right now, he wanted her to have her release, because soon she would beg for it loud and long enough before he would grant it to her. Sasuke quickly plunged two of his fingers into her, groaning because of her tightness, her walls clamped down on his fingers immediately. She hadn't had sex in a while he guessed... good.

He pumped them fast and hard into her, her hips following his movements and soon he added a third finger, stretching her quiet a bit before she came around his fingers with a hoarse scream, arching off of the bed. He was waiting for her to come down from her high, feeling her walls contracting around his fingers with the waves of her orgasm. The he let her go and stood up "Sweet dreams... Sakura."

* * *

The next morning, Sakura woke up with a throb in her lower stomach and terribly heavy limbs. She could barely stand up, her body was... lush. She felt better than ever before and the dream, lord, if she didn't know it better, she would say Sasuke was really in her room. His touch was still burning her skin to a point she said she couldn't wait to feel his hands on her again. His real hands. She shrugged herself to get rid of those horrible thoughts.

It was time for her to leave the hospital wing and get her own rooms. Hinata had already organized her apartment and informed her mere hours before she went to sleep. She grabbed her clothes and threw them into the large bag Hinata had placed on the floor. "Leaving?" Sakura gasped, she was so deeply in thoughts, she never noticed that Tenten had walked into the room, and leaned against the wall. Sakura nodded "Yes, I am healed and I see no need in staying here any longer."

"How are you feeling, Tenten?" Sakura asked while she placed the last items exact the same way when she arrived in this room. The brunette shrugged her shoulders "Pretty good for someone who is going to be as fat as a whale in a few months." Sakura laughed "Don't be silly, I think pregnant women are beautiful, they have this way to shine from the inside." Tenten grunted "Says the one who wears size zero." It was Sakuras time to laugh "I definitely not wear size zero! I wouldn't be able to fit a leg into a jeans with that size!"

Sakura leaned down to grab a shirt from the floor when she shrugged together "Ouch!" Tenten looked at her, curiosity in her eyes "Are you still hurt?" Sakura shook her head, rubbing her tummy "No, I somehow have pains and I don't know why." Tenten arched her brows "O-kay? Did something happen?" Sakura threw the shirt into the bag "No, that's impossible except…" she stopped and Tenten looked at her "Except what?" Sakura closed her eyes "Except dreams became reality."

* * *

_I am truly sorry guys, I never thought this would take so long L Damn you school and damn you life! Nonetheless, here it is my friends and I hope you liked it, don't worry and be happy, the first sex scene isn't far away anymore and definitely nothing for young eyes :D Leave a review and wait for the next chapter ;)_

_Love, Alessandra :* _


	13. Chapter 13

_Darker than black  
Chapter 13_

* * *

_Previously…_

_Sakura threw the shirt into the bag "No, that's impossible except…" she stopped and Tenten looked at her "Except what?" Sakura closed her eyes "Except dreams became reality." _

* * *

_Now…_

Sakura was furious as she stormed down the hallways towards Sasukes rooms. She felt anger inside her like a giant wave, breaking against the barriers of her sanity, which were already pretty thin. She bit her lower lip and thought about what she would say, it could be that she was wrong! The she would storm into his room and would admit that she dreamed of him, while getting off.

She shook from head to toe, no, she wasn't wrong, she knew it was his hand that touched her most intimate regions, bringing her to the edge and throwing her over it then. She reached the door, she was looking for, suddenly not so sure anymore if she should really do that.

Her hand was hovered over the handle and she swallowed "Are you searching for me?" The deep voice behind her startled her and she jumped around. There he was, tall, taller than any human man she had ever met; broad shoulders like a bar, so much stronger than herself, a tiny little mortal. Compared to a millennium old vampire, who had seen so many things and had survived even more.

She nodded slightly "I did…" she looked up at him "We- we need to talk and I think you know exactly why." He nodded serious and walked past her, opening the door. "Come" he ordered and she suppressed the groan, rising in her throat because of his natural commanding voice. She rolled with her eyes and walked past him into his rooms. It was dark and she couldn't see Sasuke.

But she felt him, his hot aura and his dark influence on her body, which became aroused almost immediately because of it sensitivity it felt because of the dream she had last night. He growled and turned on the light, the room was flooded with the dim light of the lamp on the walls.

She turned slightly when she heard the silent '_thump'_ of his heavy leather coat, and he stood in a worn-out jeans and a white, tight long sleeved shirt, pointing out his enormous biceps and shoulders. She swallowed nervously when his eyes roamed her body, hungry and dark. "What can I do for you?" he asked sternly and Sakura tried to avoid his eyes, by looking around the room, she became to know so well.

"I- what did you do last night?" he arched his brows and tilted his head to the side "You have to be more precise, I did many things last night." The sinister tone in his voice made her shiver in secret pleasure.

"You know what I mean, Sasuke! Don't act like you don't know!" he laughed darkly, this man couldn't sound unsexy, she thought annoyed. "Say it, Sakura; otherwise I have no idea what you think I did." She swallowed and felt the hear rise in her cheeks "You… touched me!" she said loudly and wanted immediately to slap her hands over her mouth. "I did?" he moved closer, like a predator, visioning his prey.

* * *

"Where did I touch you? Was it… here?" he let his finger travel over her collarbone and the column of her neck. She shuddered the moment, his fingers touched her naked skin, sending slight electric shocks through her veins. She couldn't find any words left in her brain, her tongue was heavy, and her head became too foggy for thinking.

"Tell me…" he whispered close to her ear "Or was it _lower_?" his fingers traveled over her chest, between her breasts and over her stomach, stopping at the hem of her jeans. "Still lower?" she heard the mischievous undertone in his voice and she felt his influence on her. His blood in her veins forced her to feel his longing for her too. As if she didn't felt it all these days.

She closed her eyes against her better knowledge and she threw her head back when she felt his hot palm creeping under her tight _Polo_ Shirt. His thumb stroked the soft skin of her stomach and when she felt his lips on her throat, she froze. "I can smell it… your longing for my touch, Sakura. You are so aroused you can barely withstand it anymore and I am willing to give it to you. What you felt last night is nothing against what I will give you _now_!"

With that, he buried his fangs deep in her throat and immediately her emotions ran high and her knees gave out under her.

Sakura was caught by his strong arms with ease and he held her as he drank her blood like an exquisite whine. He growled and she felt the animal side in him win. She was thrown onto the couch behind her and she gasped when his lips left her skin because of her disappointment.

He growled and looked at her with burning eyes, they were almost yellow and she gasped, she trembled in longing… but also a little bit in fear. He grabbed her calves and pulled her legs apart and his hips went straight forward. His rock hard erection already pressing against her hot, slick center.

She groaned herself because of the sensation of his cock so close to the place she wanted him badly. Her emotions were on a high and she didn't know what to feel right now. Everything came together. Lust, closeness and complete insanity. All these things together became a really dangerous mixture for her and gave her the rest, she couldn't withstand those emotions anymore and it was getting hotter and hotter inside her.

Sakura moaned in anticipation when he ripped his shirt open without blinking and came down to her, locking her calves around his sides, sliding her legs high, letting his hips rotate against her middle. If he would get rid of his pants and hers… she shuddered and he growled once again.

He was an animal, not to forget, an animal with human form. Sakura crouched back into the couch further and he gripped her forearms, pulling her towards him. "Are you afraid, Sakura?" he ground out between gritted teeth; she could see his fangs, so much longer than she thought they were.

"Yes…" she whispered and he started to grin "Good… because you need to be afraid of me. I am not a human, Sakura, and I won't take you like one. You will be thankful when you are able to walk tomorrow… but I will personally make sure it will be hard for you." Sakura gasped again when he pulled her up and pulled the shirt over her head with a rough tug.

There she was, only in a small bra, her breasts firm and round covered with black lace, so tempting. His inner demon purred at the sight in front of him. Her cheeks reddened and her chest also, heaving up and down. Sasuke leaned forward and licked the blood from her neck, making her shiver.

"Tell me, Sakura, do you want me to take you?" she nodded, her eyes closed "Look at me!" he hissed and her eyes snapped open. "Do you want me deep inside your body, bringing you to the edge over and over again like I did last night?" a wave of wet heat flow through her and directly into her core.

"Do you?" he bellowed and grabbed her shoulders, shaking her and she nodded slowly "Tell me! Say it!" She bit her lip and met his burning gaze "Yes! God yes, I am burning!" he growled, obviously really content with her answer he grabbed the zipper of the jeans she wore and tore it with one move of his large hand.

"Lift your hips" he commanded gruffly and she did what he said and he pulled the denim down her legs. He wrapped his arms around her waist as soon as he got rid of her pants and threw her over his shoulder. The air was knocked out of her lungs and she was thrown into the silky covers, she woke up the first night in this brave new world.

Sakuras eyes widened when she saw that he was already pulling down his jeans. No underwear to hide his large member, probably the largest she had ever seen, besides the other two in her whole life. Of course he was large, his head almost as broad as a fist, thick veins running down his glorious length.

He noticed her lustful, half closed eyes, her lids heavy from the pressure inside her stomach. "Do you like what you see, my little mortal?" he asked amused and she turned her head "No!" she shrugged together as he sank down, right in front of her legs. "Look" he commanded harshly and she looked at him. He sat back on his heels.

The only thing that blocked his way to see her fully, was her bra and undergarment "Remove them" he said and she did what he told her. Sitting up she unclasped her bra and lifted her hips to get the garment off of her body. She threw the things aside and pushed herself back onto the bed.

"And now spread your legs for me, my mortal" he ordered and she hesitated for a moment. She never had a lover such as him, no one ever stared at her body with such intensity, that he could remember every part of her body. "Now!" she slightly shrugged at his harsh command and her knees fell apart.

"Yes… my little mortal, that's it. Show me everything" Sakura felt the lust taking over and she forgot everything. "Spread them wider" and her knees gave in even more. Then she was completely bare for his gaze.

"Do you know what I will do now, my sweet little mortal?"

* * *

_Okay guys ;) that's it for now, I am sorry it took so long, I wanted to post it a while ago, but my muse returned to me and I have to say I was learning until maybe one hour ago, so my brain is practically nothing but pudding at the moment :D _

_I hope you guys liked it and from here on it is extremely adult content warning! Leave me a review and tell me what you think :*_

_Till next time and hugs and kisses for all of you, Alessandra :***_


	14. Chapter 14

_Darker than black  
Chapter 14_

* * *

_Previously…  
"Spread them wider" and her knees gave in even more. Then she was completely bare for his gaze. "Do you know what I will do now, my sweet little mortal?"_

* * *

_Now…  
_The breath was stuck in her lungs and her world went black when he leaned forward. "N-o" she whispered and he grinned darkly "You'll find out. Hold on to the headboard and when you let go, you don't want to know what happens then." She groaned when he took hold of her thighs.

When he lowered himself between her legs, she felt his hot breath on her drenched core "Sasuke- don't tease me- ah!" when his lips placed themselves on her hot center, a jolt went through her body when hot pleasure rushed through her veins. "God!" her hands tightened around the headboard, she feared to let go of it.

She feared that, if she would let go of it, he would stop and torture her even more than he already did right now! His tongue made her crazy, it made her mind go blank and lose her mind. It was complete insanity. She groaned when his tongue slipped inside her, lapping her juices, like a cat would drink its milk.

He growled "_My human… you taste so delicious" _Sakura pressed her hips against his face, wanted to feel more of his tongue, wanted _more _than just his tongue, dipping inside of her, swirling around, finding all her soft spots, making her moan and mew helplessly. He pressed his face deeper into her moist depths.

But when he used two fingers, sliding deeper than his tongue into her, while sucking on her clitoris, she was lost. "_That's it…" _He growled and looked up, through her spread legs _"Come hard for your male" _that was it. She came so hard, she had the feeling that she was flying.

Floating on the waves of her huge orgasm was the best thing she had ever felt and he wasn't even inside her. But that would change soon. Already Sasuke ripped his shirt from his upper body and revealed his amazing body. His inhuman muscles rippling and contracting under the skin. She stretched her arms out to touch him but he pushed her hand aside.

Sakura pouted, she wanted to touch him so badly, she wanted to feel his burning skin under her fingertips. God… she wanted him so badly, no more games, no more playing around, she wanted him like nothing _ever_ before. Sasuke began to smirk; an animal like grin spread on his lips; he knew what his little mortal wanted.

"Not now, my little mortal, know what you want from me, but you will have to wait a little longer, therefore I enjoy it far too much to play my little game with you." Sakura wanted to cry, scream and beg, if it was necessary do it all together, as long as he would finally lower himself down between her legs.

"Please, Sasuke, I need you! Now!" He laughed, a dark sound rumbling through his broad chest "No… I don't think so, mortal… unless you beg me properly." Sakura sat on her knees "Please… I _beg_ you!" Sasuke shook his head "No, still not good enough."

Sakura looked at his amazing abs and lower… lower, she could clearly see the evidence of his arousal, she suddenly knew a very _secure_ way to make finally fill her. Sakura crawled over to him, her hands reaching for his jeans, she stopped, she had no idea if he would slap her hands away.

He let her, his dark eyes following every move she made as she opened the zipper of his jeans and slowly pulled it down, revealing his amazing length. He was… huge, of course, everything on him had more than normal size of humans. Sakura gasped when her fingers tried to close around his length.

He grinned wickedly when her tiny fingers couldn't close around his shaft "Use your hand and mouth… maybe you can persuade me to have mercy on you, my little mortal." Sakura couldn't wait any longer and lowered her head. His taste was… unusual, salty and spicy, he smelled like leather and power.

She couldn't tell why, but the smell of death on him, of his enemies turned her on so much! She sucked on the broad head of his cock, trying to fit as much of him into her mouth as she could. He groaned and threw his head back.

Sasuke looked down onto her bobbing head; his mate was everything he could think of at the moment, her long curls brushing his thighs, sliding over her bare back. The way her body already moved with her lips made him smirk. He could smell her arousal so clearly, he knew she was already drenched.

Sasuke moaned and his breathing became heavy, when he felt the typical pressure at the base of his spine, the harbinger of his rising orgasm. But he would come inside his made… _filling her with my seed… _the animal growled content at that thought. His fangs pierced his lip and he growled.

He grabbed her hair hard and pulled her up, she was out of breath her cheeks flushed and her hair tousled. "On your knees" he commanded harshly and she looked at him. Sasuke fisted her hair and twisted his hand until she bit her lip and had to turn for him. That spirit inside of her surprised him once again.

He maneuvered her onto her hands and knees, so that her legs were spread in front of him and he could see clearly what was from now on… _his_. He quickly shed the jeans h wore and positioned himself behind her. Her tiny entrance, glistening with her natural arousal, looked even tinier with his broad had at the threshold. He parted her fold with his thumbs and pushed forward.

Sakura squealed as he mounted her hard with one thrust from behind, stretching her over her normal boundaries, making her cry out in pleasure mixed with intense pain. But as soon as his hand trailed from her hip down to her front, she began to moan. His other hand fisted her hair once again, the silky curls wrapping around his large hand.

He started to move, pulled himself out slowly, enjoying the way her tight walls were holding onto his length, massaging every inch on his way out. Her deep groan when he pushed back in, the head of his cock pressing against her cervix. "_So tight… make you come on me…" _he hissed while he pushed back in. This time pulling her body back, making his entrance even harder.

"Oh God… yes!" she screamed when he hit her pleasure point with a specific hard thrust and tug on her hair. She groaned when she felt him slip up to his heavy bullocks into her, his massive body moving like a dangerous wave, building up and up until it would break, washing over her.

"Please- oh God! Yes, right there!" Sasuke growled lowly and leaned forward "_Mine_" with a deafening roar of wild pleasure he tugged her upwards and started to rub her clit furiously. In mere seconds she shuttered around him, breaking apart, while he spilled his seed deep within her.

Sakuras body went slack and only Sasukes arms were holding her up, but she noticed, still in the fog of her orgasm, that he was hard. Still rock hard inside her "Not finished, my little mortal" he whispered into her ear and she felt Goosebumps cover her arms and legs. He quickly turned her around and grabbed her ankles.

With her legs stretched out above her head, Sakura could do nothing else, but watching Sasukes length disappearing once again inside of her body. He groaned _"Not in the slightest…" _he growled and began to move again.

* * *

**Okay guys :) finished with this, I know it's a little shorter than usual, but this was it for the whole chapter, so don't be disappointed, okay? Next chapter will have normal length^^ Leave me a review and tell me what you think :***

**PS: I am not ENGLISH, many people complained about my grammar, so I'll tell you this now, I am from Europe (not from any English region) and for that, I think my English is pretty good ;)**

**Over and out! … um… love you all for your great support… ? Yes, definitely :*** **


	15. Chapter 15

_Darker than black  
Chapter 15_

* * *

_Previously…  
"Not finished, my little mortal" he whispered into her ear and she felt Goosebumps cover her arms and legs. He quickly turned her around and grabbed her ankles. _„Not in the slightest…"

* * *

_Now…_

Sometimes you have a time in your life when your brain stops working. It's on vacation for every hour of the day and you do probably the most irrational things without even blinking! For Sakura, this was one of those moments when her brain said '_see you later alligator'_. But thankfully, she had someone who thought for her.

And right now the strong arms of the person who was the cause for her complete blank mind was holding her up under the heavy spray of the large shower they stood in together. The hands roaming her body were calloused but unbelievable soothing for her. Sakura sighed as she put her head on his chest.

"What are you thinking about?" he murmured into her wet hair pushed the long soaked strands from her shoulders. Sakura shrugged her shoulders slightly "Nothing in particular, I can't even think right now..." He chuckled darkly and his hands went lower, circling her rear in soft motions.

"And if you ask me if I can-aah…think-" he silenced her with a hungry kiss "_No thinking_…" he growled against her lips and Sakura couldn't agree more. "No thinking" she said and pulled his head down to her height and smashed her lips against his. She couldn't agree more to a man.

With a rumbled laughter he picked her up effortlessly and pressed her against the wall of the shower. His erection already stiff against her thigh "You- oh! But we had the whole… night?" Sakura asked between his hungry kisses and the dark chuckle vibrated through his chest "I am not mortal, small one, you will get used to my hunger in time."

She groaned when he pushed into her already wet opening and something told Sasuke that it wasn't only the water of the shower. She moaned deeply when he was sheathed to the hilt, she _really_ couldn't agree more.

* * *

_Several hours and hot encounters between a certain vampire and human later…_

"Get your hands off me, lecher!" she said chuckling and slapped Sasukes hand away which was already unfastening her bra she had just put on. "I agreed to meet with the girls, I am almost running late!" Sasuke rolled with his eyes "Tell them you can't."

Sakura groaned "Forget it, I am happy to see the world outside the gates again, I fell locked in here, I can't stay in the mansion all day long!" Sasuke, who had walked away from her leaned against the wall of Sakuras rooms. "I don't like the idea of you girls walking alone through the streets.

Sakura sighed as she closed the zipper of her jeans "You have to get used to it, Sasuke. I can't stay locked up the whole time. I get crazy in here!" Sasuke growled and waited until she had pulled the blazer over her thin arms. When he finally arranged herself, he grabbed her shoulders and turned her towards him.

"I want you to call me, every single hour, understood? If you need someone to drive you, call me and I'll send someone to pick you up. If something-" Sakura laughed and put her hand onto his mouth "Sasuke, shut up! Nothing will happen; we want to eat something and then go into a local bar and drink something. Girl's night out, you know?"

Sasuke growled unpleased "Sakura, I don't want my mate walking around while an unknown vampire is after you." Sakura sighed "He was after the formula, not after me, and as far as I know Kabuto had told him it was destroyed. And I want to feel human again, Sasuke, I just want to have a normal evening, no vampires, no formula… nothing."

He rubbed his chin, she saw him fighting with himself, and he was ready to fight for the right to command her, but she knew he wouldn't do so. He wanted her to have the life she wished to live, it was his natural instinct to make her happy under any circumstances. Sasuke growled lowly and kissed her hard.

"I want you back at one a.m. understood?" Sakura chuckled "I don't think we will take _that_ long, but understood." Sasuke sighed "Damn it, woman, you drive me crazy! Get out of here before I throw you back into my bed and have my way with you!" Sakura grinned and grabbed her purse walking straight out of the door, leaving a boiling Sasuke behind.

Sakura met Ino, Tenten, Hinata and Matsuri ten minutes later in the main hall, leading towards the front door. "Sakura, you look great!" Ino said straight and Sakura looked down onto herself "That's nothing", Sakura wore a simple black skinny jeans, ending in black suede ankle boots.

Rounded up with a white tank top and an equally black blazer with rolled up sleeves gave her look the little extra spice in her casual outfit. "I thought we wanted to eat something… or am I wrong?" Tenten laughed "No, we want to eat something and then get a little drink." Sakura smiled "Well then, let's go."

_With the girls…  
_Sakura couldn't describe how good it felt to simply sit in a restaurant, eating and laughing with friends. "And? You and Sasuke, what was that yesterday night?" Ino asked teasingly and Sakura looked at her "What do you mean?" Ino winked "We all heard the sounds last night, the rest are all too polite to asked."

Sakura wanted to bury her head in her plate pasta "Oh God… you are telling me everyone heard it?" Ino thought for a while "Yep." Sakura groaned "Okay, I admit it! We had sex." Ino squealed "I knew it!" Sakura looked at her "Wait… you just said- oh, you beast, that was a trap!"

Ino laughed "No, it was reasonable, you two are mates, we were surprised that you two held out so long, without ripping your clothes off." Sakura laughed "And they say you are not clever, I admit I fell for the trap." Ino wiggled her eyebrows suggestively "And?" Sakura arched her brow "And what?"

"Oh, come on! Don't tell me you have nothing to say about it!" Sakura groaned, '_Well done, Haruno… well done.'_

* * *

_With Sasuke and Naruto…_

His fists were raining down on Naruto the blond vampire had a hard time holding up his defense postion. "God damn it! Sasuke stop!" Naruto groaned between the hard hits of the unyielding fists of his friend. "What?" Sasuke panted and stepped back "What's wrong with you tonight?"

He shrugged his broad shoulders and walked over to the bench with his water bottle on it "I need to get my mind off." Naruto rolled with his eyes "You need to get your mind off of what?" he asked interested and Sasuke sat down. "Sakura and the girls are in town… _alone_" the last part was more a growl than a spoken word.

Naruto laughed, understanding what it was, that brought his friend off his balance "You are close to following her, aren't you?" he asked with a sheepish grin on his face and Sasuke groaned, banging his head against the cool wall behind him. "How can you stand this? It feels like-" Naruto interrupted "Torture?" Sasuke nodded "Yes."

"Hinata is my mate for a really long time and I got used to the constant need to be with her, it won't get less but you learn to control it. That comes with time and a lot of hard work." Sasuke chuckled "I have the constant need to be with her, have her in my arm's length to protect her from everything that could harm her."

Naruto nodded "I know, I was surprised you allowed her to get out with the girls." Sasuke looked at his hands, they were already healing, the bruises fading with each second "Sakura is different; she has… other ways of thinking. She works completely different and I can't lock her here, even though I would love to do _exactly_ that."

Sasuke stopped for a moment, thinking about what he would say next "I- I don't want to scare her off and I don't want her to hate me for being… over protective of her. Because I know that she wants freedom in her own way and when I take her too fast or try to make her how my instincts want her to be, I will drive her away from me."

Naruto sighed "I know, I felt the same way and you and Sakura, you are mates because of… well, bad luck, I guess. And now you can't change that anymore and you have to learn what your instincts are telling you. You and Sakura, I know both of you have a strong bond and I know she is strong enough to acknowledge it. All you need to do is leave her a little time to adjust, just like you."

Sasuke groaned "I never thought this whole mate and shot stuff was easy."

* * *

**Okay guys J new chapter hope you liked it and one last thing… over 100 reviews! Gosh you are amazing! I LOVE YOU ALL SOOOOOOOO MUCH :**********


	16. Chapter 16

_Darker than black  
Chapter 16_

* * *

_Previously…_

_"You and Sakura, I know both of you have a strong bond and I know she is strong enough to acknowledge it. All you need to do is leave her a little time to adjust, just like you." Sasuke groaned "I never thought this whole mate and shit stuff was easy."_

* * *

_Now…_

"This is inacceptable!" Sasukes eyes followed his father as he paced through the throne hall. "You are a pureblood, you have to bequeath our pure line to your children and not with a _human_ _mate_!" The last words he practically spat in Sasukes face. Sasuke clenched his fists "She is my _mate_, father!"

"And still she remains human! Why Sasuke? Once again your foolish act brings shame to the clan!"

"Fugaku!" Mikoto hissed warningly when she saw Sasukes eyes change "She is his mate, we can't change it and he is happy with her! You are the one to talk- my mother was just as human as she is and you will accept her! Sasuke can change her or she can stay human, it is no longer our decision to make."

"Mother is right, father." Itachi said, coming forth from the shadows he had waited in and Sasuke nodded towards his brother. "Sakura is a charming young female and she will do fine as a mate of an Uchiha." Fugaku roared in anger "You fools! She nothing but a mere human! A pest and shame upon the clan!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Sasukes voice thundered from the walls "If you don't accept the fact that she is my mate, I will lay down the claim for the clan!"

The room went completely silent and Fugaku turned towards his younger son "What did you say?" Sasuke crossed his arms over his broad chest "I will put down the claim for the clan. I think you are still able to hear properly, even though your brain is not able to deal with information."

In a second Fugaku was in front of Sasuke, but nonetheless the older vampire was one head shorter than Sasuke and could do nothing to intimidate him. "You- I knew from the first day of your life you would bring _nothing_ but shame to my clan!" Fugaku was mad with rage now "You are nothing worth, Sasuke! You are just a shame!"

"Fugaku!" Mikoto stepped between her son and his father "I swear to God, if you don't stop talking like that to _our_ son, you will wish you have never been born!" Itachi had stopped next to Sasuke and put a calming hand on his shoulder. Sasuke was furious, fangs extenden and fists clenched.

"You two-" Mikoto turned towards them "Leave, I don't want you to hear this." Sasuke wanted to complain, but Itachi tugged him out of the room. As soon as the doors were closed, they heard their mother start screaming at Fugaku and this was the first time, Sasuke was happy he had listened to his brother.

Sasuke was still boiling with rage and Itachi knew that "Sasuke, don't let him get to you. She is your mate and you chose the bond between you and her. It is not his choice to make anymore." Sasuke gritted his teeth, he needed to control himself, Sakura would return soon with the girls and he didn't want her to see him like that.

"Okay?" Itachi asked concerned and Sasuke nodded "I'm fine. Sakura will return shortly and I promised to be there when she comes back." Itachi let go of Sasukes shoulder and stepped back "I can't wait to finally meet the woman who was able to make _you_ hold a promise." Sasuke punched his brother in the chest and laughed "Soon."

* * *

_45 minutes later…_

Sakura entered Sasukes rooms silently, if he was there, she had no intention to disturb him in any way. But her intention was blown with the wind, when she heard the thundering footsteps und she was swooped off the ground and into strong arms. She had barely time to register what was happening, when she was pressed against the wall, trapped between Sasukes huge chest and the cold stone. She wasn't sure which of those was more unyielding. Sakura wanted to say something, but Sasukes lips covered hers.

She gasped into the kiss and a second later, she melted into it. Their tongues clashed and she wound her hands into his ink like hair, pulling on it, wanting more. She moaned when one hand traveled up and found her breast, massaging it through the fabric of her top and bra. He growled satisfied when she arched into his hand, pressing her stiff nipple into his hand. When they finally parted, she was out of breath, just like him. She grinned "Missed me?"

He growled dangerous in his throat and gathered her into his arms. "You have no idea." Sakura smiled when he carried her into the bedroom, throwing her onto the bed sheets. Sasuke pulled the shirt over his head. Sasuke buried her under his massive body as he lay down between her open legs. She threw her arms around his neck and caressed his broad shoulders. Sakura felt the tense muscles under his soft skin. "What are you planning with me now?"

A predatory smirk formed on his lips "Mhm… I have a slight clue. Do you want to know?" Sakura bit her lip and nodded "I want to know if you tell me." Sasuke chuckled darkly and he kissed his way down over her chest. "First, I want you naked and spread in front of me, second I will kiss you- everywhere. Your nipples pouting to be sucked."

She groaned when he pulled the blazer down her arms and your top over her head "Yes- that's a good start." Sakura smiled when he slid his hand behind her back and opened her bra, throwing it down to the ground. "That's even better", he murmured into the flesh of her left breast. Sakura gasped at the feeling of his mouth closing over the nipple, sucking it into the warm depth of his mouth. "Oh God!" she gasped breathless as the emotions rolled through her, lust and desire rushing through her veins, filling her. She grasped his hair as he switched the breast and gave her right nipple the same attention. "Please- more!" She was going crazy if she wouldn't feel him inside her any moment now.

Sasuke grinned against her skin and suddenly pierced her flesh with his fangs. She yelped as the pain shot through her, instantly replaced by insane pleasure. She felt how the inside of her thong became soaked with her desire, as he drank her blood. Sakura grabbed his head harder as Sasuke let go of the side of her breast. "You taste so good, my little mortal. And I want to taste so much more of you."

She nodded; her lids heavy while she watched Sasuke rise between her legs. He opened her jeans and helped her getting rid of the denim material. Finally she was bare in front of him and he enjoyed the view. Her wonderful body on whole display and only for him to take. He knew she was already gone in the lands of pleasure and he unzipped his own jeans. In mere seconds he was above her and the broad head of his erection against her entrance. "Be ready, my little mortal. I am going to make you scream all night."

And scream he made her. With one fierce push, he was fully sheathed inside her tight channel. She arched against him and begged him, gave those little sounds that drove him crazy as he pounded into her. Hard and fast, hard and torturously slow. Filling her to the limit, it was already painful. Ashe turned around; he was inside her to the root, even though he was pushing against her cervix already. And the feeling was _incredible. _

"Ride me", he growled and guided her hips into the tempo and the force he wanted her to. She gasped when he hit the end of her tunnel every time he pushed her down, while his hips reeled up into her. _"Harder" _and she gave it to him, knew he needed that control and gave it to him. As he guided both of them to the great release, he held her against his chest and pierced her right shoulder. Sakura screamed loudly and he growled loudly as he shot his seed into her waiting womb. Maybe one day, his child would grow in her stomach. And for the first time, the idea of giving his heart away wasn't nearly as scary as it was before.

* * *

**Okay guys ;) I am so soooooooo sorry for not updating earlier. I was in skiing and I broke four bones and I have a concussion, so please forgive me :D I hope you liked this chapter and leave me a review ;) Thank you all for the great support you give me and see you next chapter :******

**Love you all :*****


	17. Chapter 17

_Darker than black  
Chapter 17_

* * *

_Previously…_

_Maybe one day, his child would grow in her stomach. And for the first time, the idea of giving his heart away wasn't nearly as scary as it was before. _

* * *

_Now…_

Sasukes fingers drew patterns on her flat stomach. Sakura chuckled when his fingers touched ticklish spot close to her navel. He looked up, his head resting on her ribs, but it was comfortable enough for her, to close her eyes. Her muscles were relaxed after exhausting hours of pure, mind consuming sex with her male. _Her male_… the thought was scary but somehow, it felt good.

"Why are you smiling, my little mortal?" he murmured against her skin and his fingers slipped lower, close to the juncture of her legs.

Sakura grinned with closed eyes "It simply feels good to be touched by you."

Sasuke kissed her hipbone and bit her lightly, gently as if he wanted to reassure her that he felt the same. That he liked to touch her more than she should think. When his hand roamed over her lower tummy, she couldn't help but smile once again. He was so damn possessive, and to hell, she loved it when he touched her like that.

"Even though my eyes are closed, I can see you smile, Sasuke." Sakura lifted her arm from her eyes and propped herself up on her elbows.

Sasuke sighed and pushed himself between her legs, so he could lie comfortable. His long fingers fanned out between each of her ribs. It was almost amazing that this little, fragile human being trusted him completely, with her body and mind. She let him touch her, she had mated with him and she had his blood in her system. He had killed countless people during many centuries. Over one thousand years, he had never felt love; he had the darkest past of all vampires. And yet this pure, innocent female had given herself to him, knowing what he was.

"I can't explain…" Sasuke let his head drop onto her chest, he felt her fingers entwined with his hair.

Sakura looked down on him, her emerald eyes dancing with emotions still foreign to Sasuke "I feel like the world is finally right. Not as dark as before, I finally feel… free."

Sakuras lips stretched into a small smile "Sasuke, maybe the world isn't as dark as you always thought."

He felt his heart skip a beat when he realized, that she was right, slowly, black faded into grey and soon, he could finally see the white. He swallowed heavily, those emotions running through his chest. He ached, words he wasn't able to form wanted to fall from his lips, but he just couldn't tell her, how much she had changed him already. She had wrapped him around her fingers, she held his life in her palm without her knowledge.

"Sakura, I-" but he was interrupted by his mobile, which started to vibrate on the table next to the bed. Sasuke groaned and his head dropped once again onto her chest, with a deep growl he reached for the phone and took the call.

"What?" he snapped and rolled off of her, but he kept his hand on her neck, caressing her throat gently. She grabbed his hand and gently moved her thumb over his skin.

He listened to the other voice, his face grim with no motion, eyes once again hard as stone, the softness she had seen before gone. It saddened her to see him plagued by obvious worries. She leaned forward and kissed his broad chest, resting her head on it. While he still talked to the anonym person on the other line, his hand ghosted over her spine. He finished the phone call with a simple "Okay."

"Do you have to leave?" Sakura looked up and he nodded. He kissed her shortly on the lips "I have to. I'm back soon, you will wait for me here?"

Sakura chuckled and nodded "As you command." Sasuke smirked and gave her another short kiss and then got out of the bed. Sakura watched him as he pulled on his black jeans and the fitting shirt. His muscles tightened and rippled deliciously, but soon her peepshow was over and he gave her one last smirk, before he left the bedroom.

* * *

_1 hour later…  
_Sakura wandered through the halls of the huge mansion, it was a beautiful house and the large round arch leading towards a part of the mansion, she still hasn't seen. A stone stairway led down towards an area, she couldn't see from here. The very curious side inside Sakura woke and urged her to go further. _Bad idea, Sakura… very bad idea. _Something told her she shouldn't go down there, but she needed to know. As soon as she reached the end of the stairs, another long tunnel opened in front of her. She felt like she was back in the sixteenth century. Thick wooden doors framed the cold stone walls to both of her sides. She tried to open one, but failed because it was locked. When she reached the last door at the end of the hall, she felt a shudder ran down her spine. Why was she feeling so uncomfortable simply standing in front of that door?

"Frightening, isn't it?"

With a loud gasp she turned around, her heat racing wildly. The voice belonged to a tall, slender male, with long black hair and black eyes. He had soft facial features and his hair was tied into a tail at the back of his neck. Why did he look so familiar to her? Slowly taking a step back, she eyed him closely "Who are you?"

The tall man walked towards her "Apologies, my name is Itachi Uchiha. I am the older brother of Sasuke. You must be Sakura, it is nice to meet you."

_Sasukes brother_? And suddenly it hit her, of course, the skin, the eyes only a shade lighter than those deep black eyes of her lover. And he seemed he whole lot less dangerous than his younger sibling.

She was woken from her shock and smiled "Yes, that's me. It's nice to meet you too."

He returned the smile and pointed towards the staircase "I think we should leave this place, it holds no good meaning or my people."

'_Note to myself, ask him what he means with _that_!' _Sakura thought, wondering what he actually meant with said words. But nonetheless she followed him up again.

"How are you now, Sakura?" he asked her, his voice so calm it immediately had a soothing effect on her.

"What do you mean in particular, Itachi?"

He shrugged his slender shoulders, she noticed the saw the swell of trained biceps under his black shirt, but he was long not as trained as Sasuke was. "Vampires. You are my brother's mate now. You were thrown into a world you thought didn't even exist."

Sakura sighed, she still had no idea how she exactly thought about the whole vampire thing, but she was sure, it was a lot better than her life without all the fangs in it. She stopped and looked up at him "Seriously?"

He nodded reassuring and sat down on a bank close to her and Sasukes rooms "I have no idea. I don't know if I am happy that I found out- that I am here now, or if I should be afraid and have a death wish, because I stay here."

"Understandable. I think if I would be human, I would feel the same. It must be hard for you to leave everything you love."

* * *

Since she had exchanged the first words with Itachi, she felt close to him. He was so calm and the complete opposite of Sasuke, rational and he had less tendency to brutality. Itachi was a person, you could trust from the first moment. And so they talked, talked about everything that was on her mind. Her fear that she would return into the shallow world of humanity, that she would stay only a shell as soon as she would leave Sasuke. And she talked about her life in general, what she loved and what she loathed. The dream of becoming a doctor vanishing into thin air, as soon as she discovered her passion for writing.

"And now I am here… I tried to find the story for getting my career started and now I am the mate of a vampire. I still have no idea what it means to be a mate, how I should behave around him. I-I" she hesitated.

"You what?", asked Itachi gently.

She sighed "I think I have feelings for him, Itachi. I can't describe it, it was simply… there. From one minute to the other, my feelings for him started. Like someone pushed a button inside my head, making me want to stay with him."

Itachi was silent for a long moment, but then he answered "That is a bond, Sakura."

"A bond? What is that, I mean- I am his mate, isn't that enough?"

Itachi looked at her astonished and shocked at the same time "You and Sasuke, you have a bond."

He shook his head, as if he did not believe what he heard here "Something like that is rare, every vampire longs for it. The idea of the blood tie formed in the foundations of our culture. It is an ancient custom to tie a female to a male to ensure our race. But the bond is something far more meaningful."

Sakura felt anxiety and fear at the same time as Itachi opened his mouth again "It is a bond formed between two souls. Sasuke is your soulmate. You were created for him, the other half of his soul. You are his lifemate, Sakura. You two are tied for eternity."

* * *

**First of guys, I am so so soooooo sorry for the long wait, I just had a writer's block :( **** Also, four broken bones after a ski accident are hard to heal and a concussion isn't really helping getting any ideas for other chapters :D I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and leave me a review ;)**

**An extra-large thank you goes to my sweet darling Bulla Tulla! And for Simone6678, who was so sweet and sent me ideas for my next chapter ;) **

**And a HUGE thank you to all of you for your great support and we are already over 130 reviews! That is so amazing guys, I love you all! **

**Xoxo Gossip Girl… umm sorry… I meant Alessandra :*****


	18. Chapter 18

_Darker than black  
Chapter 18_

* * *

_Previously…_

Sakura felt anxiety and fear at the same time as Itachi opened his mouth again "It is a bond formed between two souls. Sasuke is your soulmate. You were created for him, the other half of his soul. You are his lifemate, Sakura. You two are tied for eternity."

* * *

_Now…_

_Eternity… _the word echoed inside her head over and over again. She was bound to Sasuke forever? How was that possible?

"I- Itachi, how?"

He shrugged his slim shoulders "I don't know, Sakura. It's magic, not something you can explain with logical facts."

Sakura looked at Itachi, he looked so similar to his brother, it was almost frightening. "Itachi- Sasuke, he doesn't want me. He sees me as some affair. He will never acknowledge me as his mate!"

Itachi sighed "And how do you know? If you tell him, he will know and a vampire would never ever in his whole life betray his mate."

Sakura sighed, placing her head in her hands "I wouldn't be too sure."

* * *

_With Sasuke and Neji…_

"Holy hell, this is God damn massacre, Sasuke. Kabuto takes it serious now, doesn't he?"

Sasuke stood up and turned away from the four ripped bodies of fellow vampires, who were mere civilians. "Obviously. I have no idea what he wants. But I am sure it has to do something with Sakura."

Neji looked at him suspiciously "Why do you think so?"

"When I saved Sakura the first time, he broke into her hotel room, he wanted something from her. And the second time he had kidnapped her, he didn't kill her. Why? My guess, he wanted something that she has."

The brown haired vampire sighed "We should call the base, Naruto is still in the HQ, we will send him the facts and he can find out who these poor guys were and if we should contact someone."

Sasuke nodded "Do it. I'll drive back to the mansion and talk to Sakura. Maybe she knows something."

Neji cursed "God damn it, what a mess. I can't wait until we can finally kill that son of a bitch."

Sasuke growled in agreement "I still have a bone to pick with him, for harming Sakura."

Neji smirked "Hurt that bastard until he screams is the currency?"

Sasuke nodded grimly "Exactly."

* * *

Sakura wandered down the halls of the mansion, her thoughts were running high with all the information Itachi had recently given her. She had a huge headache coming her way and she wanted to avoid it. But her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a voice behind her.

"Sakura! Wait for me!"

She turned around and saw Ino running towards her, a small package in her hands. Her blond hair was ruffled as if she had driven her hands through it.

"What is it, Ino?" Sakura asked, her eyes shooting towards the box in her friend's hand.

"This arrived for you. I have no idea how this is possible." Sakura grabbed the box Ino held out for her.

It had no etiquette on it, it was a simple brown box without a sign on it, from where it came or who had sent it. "Ino, no one knows I am here, how is this possible?"

She shrugged her shoulders "I have no idea. Your name is on the box, that's all I know."

Sakura swallowed and opened the box, inside of it was a mobile phone, with a small paper on it. In black block letters it told her **'USE ME'**

Sakura grabbed the phone and unlocked it, the number was already typed in and all she had to do was press 'call'. She lifted the phone to her ear. Her heart was beating hard against her chest and she swallowed once again. Fear rising inside her as the beeping stopped "_Ah, I see you got my little present, dear Sakura. And how does it feel to live with a vampire."_

Sakuras heart stopped "Kabuto…"

"_Correct! Listen, my dear, why not stop this little hide and seek game. I don't want to play anymore. I want the papers back, I know you still have them somewhere. Give them back."_

Sakura looked at Ino, her eyes wide open in shock and her hand covered her mouth. Sakura pointed towards the base she knew where Sasuke met with his vampire soldiers. Ino understood immediately and turned around, running along the hall.

Returning her attention to the telephone she walked towards the base herself "Yeah, that's going to happen, Kabuto. I think your brain is still a little out of order after Sasuke almost got you."

He hissed _"I wouldn't be so self-confident, dear. There will come a time when your dear Sasuke won't be there to help you_."

Sakura stopped dead in her track "What do you mean with that, Kabuto?"

He chuckled on the other line "_You may be clever, my sweet, but I am even cleverer. Your wonderful Sasuke will not always be there for you to protect your or the whole vampire world." _

"What do you think you are doing? Don't you see that you have already lost, Kabuto? You are done, I destroyed the papers and in short time, Sasuke will find you and _kill_ you."

A snarl escaped Kabuto _"Are you sure? It was quiet easy to slip into the mansion and right now, I am standing in front of the bed of your lovely friend. Your _pregnant _friend. What was her name? Oh yes, Tenten. What do you think, should I kill her here or wait until her mate comes home?"_

The telephone hit the floor as Sakura sprinted down the hall towards Neji's and Tenten's rooms. She knew he was behind the door. Sakura ripped the door open and burst through it. Kabuto was standing there, smirking behind Tenten, who was crying and clawing at his hand, pressing down on her throat.

"Ah! There you are, I was already waiting for you, dear, so nice of you to join the party!"

Sakura looked from Tenten, who was crying harder now to Kabuto "Let her go, you son of a bitch! She has nothing to do with this. It's a thing between you and me. You want the documents, I'll give them to you if you let her go."

He smiled, laughing like the snake he was "Finally, you understand the meaning of my words! But wait- didn't you tell me two minutes ago that you destroyed the papers?"

Sakura growled in pure hatred "Do you think I am stupid? I never destroyed the papers, Kabuto. You were just- easily fooled. I was playing on time, I needed time and I wanted to distract you. Kabuto, I called you the very first time because I wanted your help to analyze the documents. It was my chance for a great career. Do you really believe that I would have actually destroyed that chance?"

He seemed surprised "You pretty little liar. I never thought you would have the guts to play me like that. I admit, I am impressed."

Sakura shrugged her shoulders; playing cool "I could see through your scheme a long time ago, Kabuto. You can fool anyone Kabuto, but not me."

He growled, pressing down on Tenten's throat even more, cutting of her oxygen supply "I wouldn't cross the line, Sakura. It is easy for me to kill this pretty girl and oh- what do I hear? A baby? Oh, Sakura you don't want to kill an innocent child?"

Sakuras eyes met Tenten's and she smiled "Everything is going to be okay, Tenten. Kabuto, you want the papers? You can have them. I will lead you to the documents and you let her go, agreed?"

Tenten, who had already turned a little blue shook her head, but was released immediately "Agreed! Well then, let's go!"

Kabuto stormed towards her and grabbed her upper arm "I kept my word, now you keep yours. Lead me to the documents and we can go home all happy and whatever!"

Kabuto pulled Sakura alongside him and ran down the stairs "You will tell me exactly where the papers are and then, I will have the personal pleasure of killing you, you little bitch."

Sakura kept her tongue because she knew, he was bluffing. He wanted intimidate her so she would fear him. But she knew Kabuto was a person who was good at nothing but bluff. She gritted her teeth, when he pushed her inside a car he had parked in front of the entrance of the mansion.

"Lead the way, sweetheart. And if you try to fool me again, I will make sure you won't survive once again."

* * *

"How is Tenten?"

Neji looked at Sasuke, who sat on the couch, looking at the phone Ino had found in the hallway.

"She is okay, the baby is fine. She said Sakura saved her life and that she would be dead by now if your mate hadn't been there."

Sasuke sighed and massaged his temples "We have to find her, Neji. Kabuto is searching something and he knows that Sakura has it. But as long as he still wants it, he would not kill her. I knew if knew would hurt her, I feel it."

Neji nodded "I think it is best to wait for any sign. We have the mobile still, if Kabuto wants something he will call once again."

Sasuke cursed. If that motherfucker hurt his mate, he would die in more than one painful way. He had to find her, he needed to find her and he hoped it wasn't too late to save her once again because he already loved her too much to ever let her go again.

* * *

**New update ;) I hope you liked it and leave a review :*****


	19. Chapter 19

_Darker than black  
Chapter 19_

* * *

_Previously…_

_She knew Kabuto was a person who was good at nothing but bluff. She gritted her teeth, when he pushed her inside a car he had parked in front of the entrance of the mansion._

_"Lead the way, sweetheart. And if you try to fool me again, I will make sure you won't survive once again."_

* * *

_Now…_

"Stop here."

Kabuto parked the SUV next to the Motel she had slept in after she had arrived in New York, where she first met Sasuke. Kabuto opened her door, because her hands were tied in front of her body. He pulled her out of her seat and pushed her towards the motel door. She sighed and shook her head as he practically threw her through the opened door.

"My room, Number 243."

He pulled her to the receptionist and the woman jumped to her feet, the telephone already in her hands, ready to call the police.

Kabuto snarled "Don't even think about it, we want the key to room number 243, that's all."

As she only moved towards the door, Kabuto was already behind her and with a sickening crack, he broke her neck.

"No!" Sakura ran to the older woman and scrambled down next to her, looking up at him with pure hatred in her eyes "You sick bastard! You said no one would get injured if I do what you say!"

Kabuto chuckled and pulled her to her feet "Shut up, whore. The woman would have told us to the police and by far I can't afford to lose the papers one more time. Now get me to my documents, cunt or you'll be sorry for it."

Sakura growled as he pulled her along with him into the second floor, reaching room number 243. He opened the door and pushed her into the room. "Where is it, Sakura? I don't have enough time to waste it with your little antics."

She pointed towards the couch "Push it back, in the back of the cushion you will find a small hole, in it is the stick with your documents on it."

Kabuto grinned and did as she told him and a minute later, he pulled the USB stick out, dangling it in front of his eyes "Fantastic!"

Kabuto straightened and slowly walked towards her "It was a nice ride, Sakura. But I am done playing games and this is the end of our match, I fear."

Sakura closed her eyes, she saw Sasuke in front of her, her soulmate, her everything. Silently she said goodbye to her one true love and to life. She would die now and she would not be able to escape it a second time.

* * *

Sasuke felt it, the cold shiver running down his spine and he felt the searing pain shooting through his head. He fell to his knees in the middle of the room, his brother hurrying to his side "What is it?"

"I- aah!" The pain grew to a evel, he could barely open his eyes and Itachi waited for his brother to calm down from the next wave of pain, crushing down on him.

"It's Sakura." Itachi stated the obvious and Sasuke gritted his teeth, nodding his head.

"Sasuke, she is your soulmate, you can find her, you can save her concentrate!"

Sasuke tensed as soon as the words left Itachi's mouth "You can find her, Sasuke. You have to concentrate on her. Your whole being has to melt with hers, it's the only way you can find her. Trust me, you will regret it if you don't find her. Concentrate now!"

Through the fog of the pain, Sasuke fell into his other half, he demonic, animal side he had tried to lock away forever. The animal had claimed Sakura a long time ago, that was it what could save her. And there she was, a soft, glowing light with immense heat surrounding her. She was shining like the sun she was for him in his darkness. His little mortal… his soulmate… his everything.

She was screaming for him inside her head, her soul was reaching out for his, just like his did for hers. Then he saw the pictures, a street, a living room he knew all too well. He knew where his mate was and he would be damned if someone would try to stop. And so help him God, in this state he would kill even his own father if he tried to hold him away from his soulmate. From his lover.

"I know where she is, Itachi. The old motel I met her, where Kabuto attacked her. He is hurting her." The last part was more a hiss and as he opened his eyes, there was no longer black there was gleaming fire instead, the pupils like small slits in a burning pool of liquid amber.

"My mate…" Sasuke snarled as he jumped to his feet, Itachi close on his heels.

Itachi knew nothing would stop him right now and that his little brother would not be able think clear until he could hold his mate in his arms, knowing Sakura was safe. On his way outside, he called Naruto and informed him what had happened and gave him the new information's.

"_Okay, I will gather everyone, we'll meet there."_

Itachi closed his phone and pushed it back into his pocket, following his brother through the mansion as he burst through the entrance doors of his home.

"Sasuke, the car!" Sasuke simply stormed past his brother and growled "Takes too long!"

Itachi sighed; this was going to become a bloodbath.

* * *

Sakura took slow steps back, until she felt the cold concrete behind her, stopping her from getting away further from Kabuto. And then she felt it, that certain tug inside her, a pull that she had never felt before. A warmth that flooded her and she knew it. Sasuke was on his way, he was close and he would get her back.

She would play on time, everything on one card. She took a deep breath "Did you know, that it was not only the blood tie that kept my at Sasukes side?"

Kabuto's ugly grin send shivers down her back "So? Was the sex really that good?"

She smiled slightly when she felt the warmth inside her grow to a fire, burning like a huge flame inside her. Fueled by Sasukes rage as he came closer and closer.

"You know, soulmates can be such a pesky issue, don't you think?"

He froze on the spot and in the next second, the door flew out of its angles and burst into tiny splints. Sasuke dashed into the room like a train and hit Kabuto's body with full force, sending him square across the room. With a force close of a natural disaster, he attacked the other vampire. They snarled and growled like animals and in the next second, someone grabbed her arm, pulling her out of the danger zone.

Her instincts kicked in and she thrashed against the strong hand, closed around her upper arm "Sakura, it's me! It's okay!"

She turned and saw Itachi, who was smiling down on her, his face as always gentle as he put his arm around her "It's okay, Sakura. Come on, we have to get out of here, the police will soon be here."

She followed him down the staircase and walking out of the entrance, she bumped into Naruto, who was already on his way to help Sasuke. Itachi pulled her into the parking SUV next to the hotel and gave her a blanket. He quickly unbound her hands and rubbed the sore wrists "Did he hurt you?"

She shook her head and turned around, watching the entrance, she needed to see Sasuke. She needed to see that he came out uninjured, safely to her.

"Sakura." Itachi's voice ripped her from her haze and she turned around. His large palms framed her face, turning her head from side to side "You are under shock, Sakura. You could have internal bleedings, we need to get you back to the mansion as soon as possible."

She shook her head "Sasuke! I need to see him!" She almost panicked by the thought something could have happened to him.

Itachi tried to soothe her worries and buckle the safety belt around her, but in the exact moment he did so, Sasuke exited the motel. Sakura opened the door and ran towards him. His eyes met hers and he simply pushed Naruto out of the way, moving towards her. With a sob she jumped into his arms, hugging him as if her life depended on him, only him.

While she cried, the whole fear of the last few minutes forgotten, finally able to let her shield drop, he buried his head into the crook of her neck, closing his massive arms around her.

"God, I thought I lost you- Sakura! I was so _damn_ scared."

Still crying, she unwrapped her arms from his neck and put her palm against his cheek, making him look at her, she still could the splinters of amber glowing in his animal like eyes. "Sasuke… Kabuto has the papers, he won."

Sasuke shook his head "No, love. He could get away but we will get him. Don't worry about that, all I care about is that I have you back in my arms, that's all."

Sakura kissed his lips "Oh, God, Sasuke I thought I would never see you again."

He shook his head "No, don't think that. Sakura, I love you and you are my mate and nothing, not even _God_ himself could ever get me away from your side. Do you understand that?"

She nodded, but the happy reunion was disturbed by Itachi who jumped out of the car "Sasuke, she has a shock, we need to get her to the medical bay to see if she has any internal injuries."

He nodded and carried her to the car, seating himself next to her, wrapping his mate into a blanket to keep her warm. Now, that he adrenaline had left her system, she was shaking like she had been bathed in a tub filled with ice cubes.

He kissed her forehead gently and she smiled up at him, fatigue but happy and he caressed her cold cheek "Let's go home."

Itachi nodded and silently closed the door to the driver's seat, leaving the motel behind. Their destination was home. _Finally. _

* * *

**Okay guys ;) new chapter… I have to sleep in exact ten minutes it's 23:10pm and I have to stand up at 6 in the morning :D So there is no proof reading this time :D Just enjoy the ride and leave me a review ;) Oh, maybe I should add we only have five chapters left? **

**With love and hugs to all who read this story faithfully :*****


	20. Chapter 20

_Darker than black  
Chapter 20_

* * *

_Previously…  
__Sasuke kissed her forehead gently and she smiled up at him, fatigue but happy and he caressed her cold cheek "Let's go home."  
Itachi nodded and silently closed the door to the driver's seat, leaving the motel behind. Their destination was home. __Finally__. _

* * *

_Now…_

Sakura had actually never felt more at home than right now. Even though she was back in the medical wing, she was more than happy to be back in the mansion but the best part about that was that Sasuke sat right next to her, caressing her hand. At the moment Itachi was busy cleaning the wounds on her wrists and rub a soothing lotion into her raw skin. She flinched when he hit a certain sensitive spot and Sasuke growled menacingly.

Itachi looked up from her skin and shrugged his shoulders "The lotion is good for her, even when you would probably give her your blood."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and Sakura chuckled, shaking her head over her mate "My wrists are fine, Itachi. With Sasukes blood I'm going to be fine in a few minutes."

The older Uchiha brother arched his ebony brow at her and shrugged his shoulders, exhaling deeply "Fine. But we wait for Hinata with the X-ray photograph, I want to make sure you don't have internal bleedings. You were under shock a few hours ago, you could have forgotten that Kabuto hit your or injured you."

Sasukes hand became much tighter around her small one and she hit his hand and he immediately let go of hers, pressing a kiss to her palm "I am sorry, love. But the mere thought that the son of a bitch had hurt you drives me crazy."

Sakura kissed his cheek "I am sure nothing happened, Kabuto was fixated on the papers and besides a few pushes, I am fine."

Itachi put his tray aside and pulled in a chair and sat down in front of the couple "I think you are probably right, but I want to make sure you don't faint on us because you have any hidden injury."

In that exact moment, Hinata stepped into the room, holding the X-rays in her hand, giving them to Itachi who took a close look instantly. She smiled at Sakura warm heartedly "I am so happy you are back. The girls are already waiting impatiently to see if you are okay. You should visit Tenten, she is unbelievable worried for you and in her state it is not good if she stresses herself too much."

Sakura nodded "I will look after her when we are done here."

Hinata gave her one last smile before she exited the medical bay, leaving Itachi and the new couple alone.

"Itachi would you finally talk to us, please?" Sasuke said impatient and his brother chuckled.

"She is okay, brother. No internal bleedings or related wounds. You are free to leave, but Sasuke- go easy on her. She still needs rest for the next 72 hours." Sakura blushed madly, while Sasuke only smirked.

He pulled her out of the room, and kissed the still deep red Sakura on the lips "Sakura, don't be embarrassed. Every vampire knows what happens between new mates."

She sighed and shook her head over her stubborn mate "You will never change, won't you?"

He simply shrugged his broad shoulders "Come on, before you go to sleep, we will bath."

Sakura arched her brows "We will?"

Sasuke nodded "We will."

* * *

_Hours later…_

Several hours later, a refreshed and rested Sakura entered the conference room. A bright smile adorned every face, even the normally stoic Gaara had a small smirk on his lips, holding Matsuri against his chest, who was practically glowing with joy. And so did Ino, Tenten and Hinata, who were accompanied by their men. Neji's big hand rested on Tenten's already swollen stomach and the brunette had a bright smile on her beautiful face.

She sat down next to Ino on Sasukes lap, who caressed her arms up and down to calm her, show her that she was not alone. She had finally found a family. It was a family not related by blood, but bonded by love and companionship. Itachi stood at the front of the oval wooden table.

"Even though we are all more than happy that Sakura is back healthy and uninjured, we have several matters to talk about. First of all, Kabuto is still out there and he is alive. As far as we know he is now in the possession of the documents. Sakura, would you please tell us what kind of document it was?"

Sakura nodded and looked around the table "It was a chemical formula. I came to New York because I was searching for the vampire of New York. I think we all know now it is Kabuto who produces the drugs that killed all those poor people in the clubs."

Itachi nodded, thinking about the new information's "Do you have any copies?"

She shook her head, feeling more than guilty "No, I destroyed the original formula after I copied it, hiding the USB stick in the couch was one of my ideas, because I knew, those who created it would be after me as soon as they found out it was gone."

"Damn, could have worked" Naruto cursed and looked at Sasuke "What is going on now? What will happen now?"

The Uchiha began to smile "We will go hunting. We find Kabuto, destroy the papers and the problem is solved. I don't want to wake more interest than necessary."

Neji nodded "Sounds good. What is our tactic?"

"Search him, find him, kill him."

Shikamaru rubbed his palms together "Good plan. I am going to start with searching every hideout Kabuto had in the last six months. As far as we already know he has no permanent place."

Sasuke nodded "We will gather the elders, maybe they know something else behind this whole thing. We will need to talk to my father, Itachi will you arrange everything?"

His older brother nodded "I will. Make yourself ready for a gathering."

Sakura, who understood everything, was kind of clueless now, she may be Sasukes mate, but she still was human to some point "Um, excuse me, what the hell is a gathering? I mean, I know what it is, but vampires are not humans."

Sasuke chuckled and put his warm, rough palm against the back of her neck, caressing the skin with his thumb lovingly "A gathering is a get together for my clan including my parents, the heads of the Uchiha clan. The elders are the oldest vampires of the Uchiha clan, still alive. Their function is to give advice and discuss decisions."

Sakura blinked "Okay, I understood that part, but why do we have to gather to discuss a simple kill? I mean, you kill probably every night."

She got several weird looks and she shrugged her shoulders "What? I know what you guys do, so don't tell me I am wrong."

Sasuke merely shook his head, smiling "I already told her, so don't cover. She knows probably more than I want her to know."

Naruto smirked behind his hand and the women looked at her shocked "Well, I think this meeting is over. We will do everything in our power to find that piece of trash." With said words, the meeting was over.

* * *

_With Sakura and the girls…_

"Sakura, I can't tell you how thankful I am. He would have probably killed you and you just threw yourself in and saved my life." Tenten hugged her friend tightly and Sakura padded her shoulder.

"It was my fault that he even got to you, I should have just destroyed the papers." Sakuras bitter voice fell not on deaf ears.

Ino tried to soothe her "Sakura, it was not your fault, you did everything you could to save us. And you did indeed."

She bit her lip "Nonetheless he got away and he has the papers. He can produce the drug once again, killing other people. I tried to prevent what happened now."

Ino rubbed Sakuras back "I say, our men are more than capable to kill Kabuto. We can't do anything now."

Sakura drove her hands through her long hair "I am sure, but until then we can't do anything to prevent Kabuto producing the drug in large amounts. Maybe some people died already, taking new portions."

"By the way, love portion- you and Sasuke, what is that exactly? Are you two together now or are you- you know only friends with benefits?"

Sakura rolled her eyes at the obvious question from Ino "I wanted to tell you sooner or later, Sasuke is my… soulmate."

Loud screams filled the air, as the girls tackled Sakura hugging her and kissing her on the cheek "Soulmates? Wow, that is really rare! Only Matsuri and Gaara have the honor f the bond. And Naruto and Hinata."

Ino sounded slightly sad, but Sakura shrugged "It has pro and cons. But I am more than happy I found him."

Ino grinned mischievous "Ooh, you still have the red moon to come, you lucky one."

Sakura arched her brows "The red moon?"

Ino nodded eagerly "Yup, the first full moon after your bond is acknowledged by both, you and your mate. And I tell you, you will not sleep the whole night because that is the night when his animal comes to life and claims his mate not only with its soul but also with his body."

Sakuras jaw hit the floor, any more surprises?

* * *

_**Here is the newest chapter, I hope you liked it and I also hope you review it ;) I was a little sad about the lack of reviews for the last chapter so I give more love to those few people who took time to review it actually :* **_

_**I want to scrap the 200 by the end of the story, five chapters to go (y)**_

_**Love and cookies to all of you, Alessandra :*****_


	21. Chapter 21

_Darker than black  
Chapter 21_

* * *

_Previuosly…  
__Ino nodded eagerly "Yup, the first full moon after your bond is acknowledged by both, you and your mate. And I tell you, you will not sleep the whole night because that is the night when his animal comes to life and claims his mate not only with its soul but also with his body." Sakuras jaw hit the floor, any more surprises?_

* * *

_Now…_

Sakura walked next to Itachi through the nightly garden, she needed some space and time to think about all the changes her life would take on now. She was somehow light headed, but the rest of her body was as heavy as a stone. The cool air felt good on her warm skin and she felt much calmer now that she had some time for herself. It was hard to wrap her mind around the fact that she was Sasukes soulmate and that nothing could do them apart ever again.

"Tell me."

She blinked and looked up at Itachi, who had wrapped his arm around her shoulders, surely Sasuke would tick out once again when he would have seen his brother touch his mate so intimate. But for Sakura, Itachi was more than a friend already, he was her brother "What should I tell you?"

Itachi chuckled and ruffled through her long, damp hair "I can already see the word 'worry' tattooed on your forehead. Tell me what troubles you."

She sighed heavily "I don't know, seriously, I can't tell you how happy I am, I really am!" she added when he gave her his skeptical look once again. "Sasuke- I really love him and he truly loves me, I know. But I never had a relationship, I was never married nor did I have a real bond to someone. My life in Boston was nothing compared to _this_." She pointed at the far away mansion, glowing in the lights of the outside headlights.

"A family?" Itachi tried to help her find the right word she was obviously searching for.

She nodded and hooked her arm into the one he offered her "Yes, my parents died when I was young and my grandparents are gone long now. I never had a boyfriend, don't get me wrong, I had affairs, yes, but nothing serious."

Itachi thought over her words for a long time as they trotted through the park "You are afraid. You fear that you will disappoint Sasuke."

Sakura nodded "I am a human, Itachi. Sasuke and you are over thousand years old and I am merely twenty-seven. You and Sasuke are the prestige ones of the clan, I understand that now but what will your father think? He didn't even meet me and I am here for three weeks now."

Itachi made a helpless gesture with his free hand "Sakura, my father… is a very complicated personality. His relationship to Sasuke was always different and very cold, Sasuke had tried all these centuries to live up to our fathers expectations. And when he lost control, our father lost every bit of respect for him."

Sakura looked at Itachi "What do you mean with '_lost control'_?"

He kept silent "That is something that Sasuke should tell you, it's a very personal topic for him and you as his mate have the right to know the truth about him and what happened in his past."

Sakura wanted to dig deeper but Itachi shook his head, already knowing what she wanted to say "No, Sakura. That answer is finale, but when it comes to meeting our parents it shouldn't be a problem to do so if you ask Sasuke."

Sakura made a face "I am not sure if I want to."

Itachi laughed "Sakura, my mother is an adorable woman my father is cold but you will survive."

She hit him square over the chest "If not Sasuke will definitely have his way to revenge me. A very painful one."

* * *

_Later, back in Sasukes quarters…_

When Sasuke entered his room he already knew where Sakura was. He heard the shower running and the temptation was simply too strong to resist. With a growing smirk and a _very_ fast growing erection Sasuke made his way towards the bathroom. The door was slightly open and the picture unfolding in front of him was a true sight worthy for the Gods. She stood under the spray of the shower.

The long hair stuck to the elegant curve of her naked back and shower was running down her toned thighs… over her buttocks and Sasuke was dead. She stood with her back to him and obviously didn't notice that he was in the room together with her. Sasuke got rid of his pullover and the black jeans. As he reached out for the shower doors, she jumped slightly when she heard the sound behind her.

"God, Sasuke you scared me!" her eyes were wide and she covered her breasts.

Sasukes throbbing erection was the only thing on his mind and the uncontrollable hunger for his mate. His animal purred as he saw her lovely hips, leading down to the lovely juncture of her legs. _My mate is incomparable… _Sasuke growled ferociously and grabbed her, pulling her into a deep kiss. Tonight he was angry and he wanted control and her submission. His aggressiveness made her legs shake and he wrapped his strong arms around her waist, giving her security not to slip on the wet tiles.

The warm water raining down on him only reminded him of the wet, tight heat awaiting him already. His hand slipped over her soapy skin right to his destination. She screamed into his mouth when he slipped two fingers directly into her hot entrance. Her walls clamped down on him, unbelievable tight and wonderful wet. The heel of his hand massaged her clit all the while he pumped his two fingers in and out of her vagina. She ripped her mouth away from him and panted, throwing her head back against the shower wall.

Sasuke savored the view opening in front of him, her nipples were erected and pouting to be sucked by him. The water ran down her flat body and his gaze was fixed on where her walls clamped down on his fingers. It was almost hypnotizing to see her move her hips to his rhythm. _His heart was beating in her chest_… Sasuke growled as he quickly removed his hand from her heat and spun her around.

"Hands to the wall, my little mortal, if I see you move them I'll stop."

She made a keen noise in her throat but did what he had told her, making her whole stance bend forward. He tugged the wet hair away so he had clear sight of her back and the beautiful, smooth skin he loved to touch… to taste.

"I wanted to take you since I had you back in my bed." He rasped and trailed his hands down her fragile back. "It is definitely time to catch up that lost hours, don't you think?"

She could only nod when his hands started to sneak around her so he could get ahold of her firm, round breasts. She gasped and pressed her upper body further into his hands. His very _capable_ hands. With his thumb and his pointer finger he massaged her erect nipples to the point the pleasure became pain, but only almost. He knew exactly where her limits were. He knew when she could still endure his rough ministrations and when she started to feel pain.

He let his head drop into her shoulder, absolutely overwhelmed by the sheer lust shooting through him, almost bringing him to his knees. The pure want he felt for his incomparable mate… his Sakura. No longer was she a mere human, a simple life only lasting for a century maybe. No, she was his soul, made for him and only him. Possessiveness filled his chest until he could explode with pride. _His soulmate…_

Sakura gasped sharply when his hands suddenly left her breasts and her sore nipples, only to wander deeper, invading her once again. This time, he stretched her more instead of two fingers, he had shoved three into her. It had been a long time since he had buried his rock-hard cock inside her and he didn't want to cause her pain. He saw that her hands curled into fists and he soothed her "Shh, love. It was a long time since I had you and I don't want to cause you any discomfort."

Sakura groaned when he moved his fingers inside her, feeling her walls expanding to take him was a wonder for him. The way she clenched and unclenched around him was pure heaven and he would rather die than not being inside her this _instant_. Feeling his self-control slip, he groaned when his erection felt like he would explode any minute now.

Breathing harshly, he spread her legs with his thigh "Sakura- I have to… I need-"

Sakura nodded, turning her head to the side offering her throat to him in a sign of pure submission and _love_ "I know, lover… I need it too."

With an animal like roar, he buried his whole length with one hard thrust in her, filling her completely. She groaned harshly and threw her head back, bringing it to his chest while he moaned deep in his chest. Dear devil, she felt amazing wrapped around him, like a wet glove, tighter than any fist he could ever make. No longer able to withstand her pure sensation, he started to move his hips burying his cock deeper and deeper inside her.

"This- oh God! Sasuke, don't stop!" her screams only drove him further into insanity and as he felt the familiar pull in his lower back and the shivers running down his spine were the first signs that he was close to his orgasm. He knew she was not ready so he had to help her a little bit. He slipped his hand down her hip and directly to the heat of her core. Sakura cried out when he pinched her clitoris hard.

With a few stroked she was done, with a scream she came around his cock milking him and throwing Sasuke over the edge too. He pumped his seed in hot waves into her and soon, the raging want inside him withdrew but never disappeared. His hunger and his love for her would never die…

* * *

**Guys next chapter ;) I hope you liked it and leave me a review ;) I am overwhelmed by the sheer amount of reviews and pure love I get from you all you are true heroes to an author like me! A big like to you all (y) I am sad that I only have four chapters left of this story, I am still not sure if I should write a sequel… maybe or maybe not… :P I am pure evil I know :D **

**See you next chapter, Alessandra :*****


	22. Chapter 22

_Darker than black  
Chapter 22_

* * *

_Previously…  
He pumped his seed in hot waves into her and soon, the raging want inside him withdrew but never disappeared. His hunger and his love for her would never die…4_

* * *

_Now…_

Deep in the night, Sasuke left a deep slumbering Sakura in his bed, smiling down on her one last time, before walking into his wardrobe, pulling on his combat pants and black nylon shirt with long sleeves. He fastened the weapon belt around his waist and thighs, walking out of the room silently, careful not to wake her. He had barely given her time to regain her strength after their little liaison in the shower. He had simply thrown the dripping wet Sakura over his shoulder and had carried her to his bed where he had his way with her for several hours.

He would have loved to stay with her for the rest of the night, but the work was calling. Shikamaru located Kabutos last hide-out and it was time to open the hunting season. Itachi had already gathered the warriors around him and they were all waiting for him to come and then they would finally find out what the hell happened at the moment. He closed the door behind him carefully and walked down the dark corridor of the mansion. His home. Somehow it had never felt like that but going out in the knowledge that Sakura was there to warm his bed made his thoughts much brighter.

Going out and involving yourself into a fight was always a risk, especially for a vampire like Sasuke. Earlier it had been about the kill, the feeling of power but now it was to protect his mate. And only his mate. His whole thinking had turned upside down, his instincts only set to have his mat in secure surroundings. Maybe even his children later. The thought of children had never crossed his mind before, because his job was too dangerous. But with Sakura it was easy to imagine his retirement, something unbelievable only one month ago. Who could already see her, swollen with his child and after the birth she would be a lioness, gentle but fierce with his child, protective just like him but more of a tender hearted angle than a guardian. That would be his job.

He loved that woman and he would do anything in his power to make her happy. That was his last thought before he entered the base, Naruto and the rest of the vampires in full gear, weapons loaded and ready to be fired. Naruto grinned at Sasuke "Ready to kick some major ass tonight?"

Sasuke gave him his typical stoic look, but on the inside he couldn't agree more. Neji, who held a large automatic gun in his hand gave him a sign "The first team reached the location, they are already observing. There are enough signs that he is in the building."

Sasuke nodded "Okay, we head out. Time to go mobile."

The vampires walked down a long aisle towards the parking SUVs getting in a group of two into the shining black cars. From inside his car he shared with Naruto, Sasuke gave his orders through the micro he wore just like the rest of the team. "Okay, can everyone hear me?"

They gave short sign and answered with a simple '_yes'_.

"Okay, our target is Kabuto Yakushi, we all know him so I don't describe him. Our goal is it to capture him _not_ kill him. That comes later. As soon as we have him, we are going to bomb out the building and everyone on it. Gaara will fasten the explosive targets throughout the building, so we have to move fast and precise, understood?"

'_Yes'_

'_Okay'_

'_Understood'_

Sasuke nodded "Okay, we reach our destination in five minutes. Tonight you have no safety clip on your weapon, whoever comes into your way, kill him, have no mercy."

He gave Naruto a sign and he switched the micros, connecting with the first team _"Sasuke, it's Kotetsu, we observed the ground, there are merely six vampires in the first floor. Should we already eliminate?"_

"No, I repeat, no killings. Did you sight the target already?"

"_Confirmed, the target is on the second floor on the right side. I hope you get him, Sasuke."_

The Uchiha growled "We will. Good job guys and retread until I give different orders."

Sasuke and his team moved like shadows over the empty campus of an old printing work company. He gave his brother and the rest a simple hand signal and they split up around the building, surrounding it and blocking every way to escape. Sasuke could see Kabuto through the large old windows; bend over a table looking at something. That bastard would die after he would tell Sasuke anything he needed to know.

"Attack" Sasukes commando echoed through the silent and in the next second hell broke loose.

Itachi, Naruto and all the others entered the building shot down the vampires who tried to attack them and Sasuke ran up the stairs and burst into the room where Kabuto was in. The grey haired vampire snarled and tried to save himself through the window next to him, but Sasuke caught him in midflight and threw him across the whole room. The body of his enemy collided with the wall and with a loud '_uff'_ he fell to the cold stone floor.

Sasuke made it across the room and picked Kabuto up by his neck "You will die for hurting Sakura, you son of a bitch."

Kabuto growled and kicked him hard in the stomach and Sasukes reaction was to let go of him. He tried to get out of the room, but as he stormed through the door Kabuto's head met the fist of Neji with full force. The grey haired vampire sunk to the floor and stayed there.

Sasuke chuckled "Good hit, man. Must be the father hormones, huh?"

Neji kissed his fist "No, I simply wanted to knock his lights out."

Sasuke pressed his finger down onto the micro "Guys, retreat. We have the target. Let's go home."

* * *

Kabutos head was on his chest, blood ran down his forehead and dripped onto the ground but neither Sasuke nor Itachi could care less about the wound of their common enemy.

"Do you want to start?" Itachi asked his brother and the vampire nodded "Would be a fucking honor."

He walked towards Kabuto and hit him once again square across the cheek. Kabuto woke with a growl and looked around panicked "You fucking bastards! You killed us all, you fucking idiots!"

Sasuke chuckled and crossed his arms over his chest "I told you that you would die by my hand. But not now, I want to know why you produced those drugs. Don't try to deny it, Sakura told us everything."

Kabuto looked from Itachi to Sasuke, who stared down on him merciless "You have no idea who you are up against, do you?" Kabuto asked almost laughing while coughing up blood from Sasukes hit.

"I repeat myself, what do you mean with that, Kabuto?" Sasuke said pulled a knife out of his pocket "One chance."

Kabuto looked at the knife for a second "Uchiha… you are so arrogant, you all! You think you are the most powerful vampires and oldest ones? You aren't! There is another one, a king among us! He will rule the world soon and expose the secret to the humans. Those who will not obey him will die and those who work for him have to proof their loyalty. My task was to produce the drug as a sign of my loyalty for him."

Sasuke looked at Itachi and he nodded "Do you have a name?"

Kabuto shook his head "I know one thing, he is known as the king and I will do anything to please him. I don't want to die, I want to live and those who fight will be tortured until death! He will rise!"

Sasuke roared and pushed the chair Kabuto was chained to "Who will rise Kabuto, how did he contact you? Talk!"

The pale vampire chuckled and shook his head "You still don't understand it, don't you? He will- _arrgh_!"

Kabuto screamed as the knife sunk deep into his abdomen and he howled in pain "You fucker! I will fucking kill you!"

"I want a name Kabuto!" Sasuke growled turning the knife in Kabutos flesh.

"Ma- Madara… Uchiha!"

Sasuke froze in his action and looked at Itachi, who was as pale as a ghost. He stared at him in shock and Sasuke turned his attention towards Kabuto again "Repeat that. Did you just say Madara Uchiha?"

"Yes! You know nothing, Uchiha! Your clan is built on a lie and nothing more. You are no prodigies you are but as miserable as we are!" Kabuto laughed like a crazed man and threw his head back "You will soon learn that your power over the vampire folk is gone. They already heard that a king is risen and that he will soon take over! And your mate will die just like all the others and I will personally have the pleasure of ripping her heart out. Maybe I should have a few entertaining hours with your dear Sakura before I _kill_ her!"

Sasukes rage came to the boiling point and with a loud roar he grabbed Kabutos head and turned it around. A loud crack filled the air and the chair fell to the side.

Sasuke turned to Itachi "I think we have a serious problem."

Itachi sighed and massaged his temples "It seems so."

* * *

**Okay guys ;) new chapter, I hope you liked it and in the next chapter, the red moon will rise :D Only 3 chapters left I am so excited for this story to end… don't understand me wrong :D I love 'Darker than black' and there are going to be a huge surprise at the end of this story **

**Love you all, Alessandra :*****


	23. Chapter 23

_Darker than black  
Chapter 23_

* * *

_Previously..  
_Sasuke froze in his action and looked at Itachi, who was as pale as a ghost. He stared at him _in shock and Sasuke turned his attention towards Kabuto again "Repeat that. Did you just say Madara Uchiha?"_

_Kabuto laughed like a crazed man and threw his head back "Yes! You know nothing, Uchiha! Your clan is build on a lie and nothing more. You are no prodigies you are but as miserable as we are!" _

* * *

_Now…  
_  
Sasuke felt restless, more than ever before, The full moon was dangerously close and he felt the beast under his skin stir with every passing minute. He felt the urge to mate, to fuck more than ever before. He was in the fitness room, lifting weights that would probably crush human arms. Sweat was beating down his forehead and every other part of his body and the relief of strain on his libido was more than soothing.

"The red moon is a pesky thing, isn't it?"

Sasuke put the weights down as he turned around and saw Naruto "Say that loud."

Naruto chuckled "I know, when the red moon hit Hinata and me we were seriously done with the world. In the morning neither she nor I could move a single limb."

Sasuke groaned and fell to the floor next to Naruto, who sat with crossed legs on the floor next to Sasuke. "How in the world is she going to survive that night? She is completely worn out when we normally do it, but the red moon?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders "Humans are not as breakable as you think, Sasuke. Especially not Sakura."

The black-haired vampire sighed and wiped the sweat off of his forehead "Damn it, I need to- you know."

Naruto laughed "We all do, but the red moon is a serious step."

Sasuke suddenly felt a weight on his chest, pressing him down and making it hard for him to breathe properly. _Soulmate. _Would he make her happy? Could he, after all these years of fighting and killing make a living for her with everything she yearned for? Could he love as deeply as she deserved to be loved.

"Sasuke, I am your best friend. Tell me what troubles you, I can already see it."

He grunted soundly "How did you manage to switch your life? I mean, we are supposed to fight not to love. The only thing I am able to is snapping necks and not love a small, breakable woman like her."

"Sasuke, you love her don't you?" Naruto looked at him questioning and both knew the answer. "Of course I love her."

"That's all you need to do, because if you love her you know exactly what you have to do. You may question it from time to time, but you'll know it is the right thing to do. In the end, you can ask her. She is your mate, she will tell you what to do and I think Sakura is intelligent and confident enough to raise her voice if she has something to complain about."

Sasuke groaned "We'll hope so."

* * *

_Night of the red moon…_

Sakura felt more than awkward as Hinata and Ino combed through her hair and braided it into a very artistic like hairdo, the pink strands fell down her back and reached down to her waist. She wore a piece of white satin, a lose dress falling down to her ankles, simple straps held the white fabric fastened around her neck. The cut out from her back went almost to her rear! Sakura felt even more aroused by the passing second and the women around her noticed too.

The pink touch of her cheeks betrayed her immediately and the hardening girls of her nipples pressed against the satin of the dress.

Ino chuckled "Don't worry and don't be embarrassed, we all know how it felt and I believe that Sasuke feels the same."

Sakura sighed and walked away from the huge mirror, leaving Hinata and Ino pretty puzzled on the spot they stood. Hinata just shrugged her shoulders and Ino moved towards the couch Sakura fell on. "Come on, Sakura. Tell us, what is going on in your head that makes you instead of euphoric sad?"

Sakura shrugged her shoulders "I don't know… I think I'm scared. Sasuke is so difficult and the idea of having my whole life devoted to him and his needs is much more frightening than I actually thought it would be."

Ino nodded understandingly "Okay, so you are afraid to bind yourself. That's normal! We- at least I was really worried that I would not be able to handle Shika, all of them are hard and rough with a lot of edges and dents but that's something you have to learn handling. If not, you are wrong in this place and I know you are not."

Sakura huffed "Thanks for those kind words."

Ino laughed "Come on, there is nothing wrong with being afraid of something you don't know. Sasuke is probably the hardest of them all and I can imagine it is hard for you to cope with it sometimes. But I know you can handle the pressure he will put on you and sometimes his temper tantrums, but that's who they are."

Sakura rubbed her forehead "You are probably right, but still I am absolutely not sure how act tonight! The first time I will see his parents is directly before we have sex in front of an audience. That's really awkward, you know?"

Ino could only smile over her friend "Sakura, we all met Mikoto and Fugaku the first time we had sex with our mates, I think they are already used to the sight of stark naked women and vampires."

Sakura sighed "Jesus… thanks Ino, I feel much better and I hope you noticed the sarcasm, if not I am seriously worried for you."

* * *

The next hours passed in a blur and Sakura could hardly remember any of it. She was led into the cellar of the mansion and two huge wooden doors were opened in front of her by two foreign vampires who looked at her kind of strangely and Sakura shivered as the doors closed behind her. _'Oh God, here we go… God I am so nervous-' _but her thoughts were interrupted by the voice behind her.

"So, you are Sasukes mate. I was eager to finally meet you."

Sakura turned her head around and she saw a woman emerging from the dark, she knew right from the spot that it was Sasukes mother. She had the exact same skin color and the coal black hair he had obviously inherited from her. But the difference between her and his son was the wonderful and warm smile that grazed her curved lips. Sakura already felt sympathy towards that woman as she warm-heartedly closed her arms around her smaller body. Obviously everyone from the Uchiha family was tall, well she fit in perfectly didn't she?

"My God, you are gorgeous! Sasuke didn't lie when he told me you are the most beautiful woman on earth."

Sakura blushed at her words "He did say that?"

The black haired woman nodded "He did indeed. Oh, where are my manners? I am Mikoto, Sasukes and Itachis mother. And you Sakura, right?"

Sakura nodded "It's an honor to meet you, Mikoto. Even though I would wish it would be other circumstances."

Mikoto looked at her a bit confused "Why? Are you not happy that you are Sasukes soulmate?"

Sakura shook her head fast and waved her hands in front of her "No! I couldn't be any happier at the moment. But the thought of you watching him and me- you know…"

Mikoto winked at her and shook her head "We won't watch while you are mating, that is far too private for any witnesses. The bond is a holy and very intimate thing no vampire has any right to disturb. The red moon is a hard phase for both the vampire and his mate, we only make sure the human- in that case it is you- is safe and can not be harmed by the immense physical powers the vampire develops during the night."

Sakura frowned "And what are you doing here, if you are not watching us?"

"You have to give a vow, so does Sasuke and after that, we will chain you both, that is tradition so no kinky thing, don't worry."

Mikoto obviously noticed Sakuras shocked face because she laughed, wiping tears from the corners of her eyes. "I remember the time I had to stand here with my husband. Don't worry darling, Sasuke will arrive soon it won't take any longer from now on."

Sakura took a deep breath, trying to calm her racing heart "Will he be- out of control?"

Mikoto visibly paled "Where did you hear that?"

Sakura shrugged her barely covered shoulders "From Itachi… he said it concerned Sasuke."

Mikoto was silent for a while "You will know in time, trust me. And Itachi is right, it only concerns Sasuke and no one else besides you. He has to tell it to you, not me or Itachi or anyone else."

Sakura huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, covering her only moderately covered breasts. She somehow felt awkward standing in such a revealing dress in front of Sasukes mother. The one woman he held true respect for. Suddenly the door opened once again and not only Itachi and Naruto and all the others entered. But her eyes were automatically drawn to Sasuke.

He looked like a true king, his soldiers around him looked huge and intimidating themselves. Each of them wore black trousers and a white, lose line shirt. Naruto waved his hand slightly for her as he passed her and Itachi's hand slightly pressed down on Sakuras shoulder, as he walked past her towards his mother. But her eyes were practically glued to Sasukes, he was _breath-taking_.

She always thought of him as a gorgeous man, not only his character and his looks, but his charisma. He wore a complete black attire, his loose shirt flattered around his huge chest and broad shoulders, his massive thighs were covered by black leather and he was bare feet. His eyes were glowing with lust and she knew by just looking at him, he could barely hold himself back from pouncing her and take her right there on the spot. Immediately wet heat pooled between her thighs. His nose sides flared and he took a deep breath, he growled and turned his head away, she didn't take it as an insult.

He slowly came towards her and as he reached out for her, he put his hand to the front of her throat and took her hand, placing it over his chest. He looked at his mother and nodded "Let's begin, mother. I can barely hold myself back any longer."

The black-haired woman nodded "Let's begin, shall we? Sasuke, give your woman the vow."

As his eyes met hers, Sakuras heart stopped.

* * *

**So guys I hope you liked the chapter and leave me a much appreciated review :D Only 2 chapters left ;) Let's crack the 200 shall we with Mikotos words :D **

**I love you all, Alessandra :***


	24. Chapter 24

_Darker than black  
Chapter 24_

* * *

_Previously…_

He slowly came towards her and as he reached out for her, he put his hand to the front of her throat and took her hand, placing it over his chest. He looked at his mother and nodded "Let's begin, mother. I can barely hold myself back any longer."

_The black haired woman nodded "Let's begin, shall we? Sasuke, give your woman the vow."_

_As his eyes met hers, Sakuras heat stopped. _

* * *

_Now…_

He had never seen her more beautiful than now, his woman was incomparable. Her long, beautiful hair braided and curly with flowers in it. The white dress barely covering those luscious parts he wanted to touch so badly, he could barely contain his raging lust any longer. His mother nodded towards him, he wondered where his father was, but he couldn't care less. That his soldiers saw his woman in this state of clothing was enough to drive his possessive side insane. He could stop himself from hissing at Itachi for touching her, but he had reminded himself that it was his brother and she saw him as some person she could search comfort with.

"Sasuke, give your woman the vow, repeat the words I shall give you and bind your soul to hers for eternity."

He looked into her deep green eyes and saw nothing but _love_. And not once in his long, long life someone had looked at him with such pure eyes. He felt tainted and pure at the same time, his insides were churning with hunger for her but his mind was screaming because he was so afraid of hurting her in his frenzy. But she stood there, her hand was not shaking, she did not once did she tremble when he put his fingers on her. She was so sure and he was too. He had never felt such an overwhelming amount of emotions. He had forbid himself to feel a very long time ago, but Sakura undid him. _She had freed him_.

"_I vow by my soul that belongs to my one and only soulmate, that from this day on, I will protect and cherish everything that is given to me by her or anything she calls hers. I promise I will never wave on my path of life, I will devote my life for you and I shall always love and honor you until eternity_."

Mikoto's words hung thick in the air and Sasuke knew with every word, he had already fallen for her the hardest way ever possible. He would do anything for Sakura, anything she asked him for and he would stop the fighting for her- _only for her_.

Gently caressing her throat with his thumb he swallowed thickly and looked her straight in the eyes "I vow by my soul that belongs to my one and only soulmate, that from this day on, I will protect and cherish everything that is given to me by her or anything she calls hers. I promise I will never wave of my path on life, I will devote my life for you and I shall always love and honor you until eternity."

He saw the shimmer of tears in her eyes and he knew she was close to crying- but not with sorrow. She was crying tears of pure joy and love and he cherished every of the tears that fell down her cheeks now.

Mikoto turned to Sakura, who was taking a deep breath and nodded slightly towards Sasuke. He smiled back to her, the urge to mate growing stronger by the second, but he held his composure. "Sakura, repeat my words and the bond is done and can't be undone anymore. _I vow by my soul that belongs to my one and only soulmate, that from this day on, I will protect and cherish everything that is given to me by him or anything he calls his. I promise I will never wave on my path of life, I will devote my life for you and I shall always love and honor you until eternity_."

"I vow by my soul that belongs to my one and only soulmate, that from this day on, I will protect and cherish everything that is given to me by him or anything he calls his. I promise I will never wave on my path of life, I will devote my life for you and I shall always love and honor you until eternity."

Sasuke felt something inside him, something that set into place, a pull inside his chest and he knew it was done. It was like a bond had formed inside his heart, connecting him directly to her. Allowing him to feel everything that she felt as if he experienced it on his own body.

"And it is done." Mikoto smiled down on her son as she stepped down from the podium she stood upon, slowly retreating. The soldiers followed her and she would personally make sure no one would enter the great hall tonight. She was sure, the one who interrupted his son and his new, lovely mate would definitely not survive the night.

* * *

As soon as the big doors were closed, Sasuke lunged forward and grabbed her by the neck, kissing her like a drowning man. She immediately relaxed into his touch and fell into his arms, wrapping hers around his broad torso. As he ripped his lips form her, he was already very busy with getting rid of his shirt. With eager fingers she helped him and the black fabric fell to the floor.

With greedy hands he grabbed the straps of her dress and ripped them off, her gasp filled the air as he tore the white fabric away from her, exposing her lovely body to him. _His_. Sasuke growled like the animal he was about to become as he lowered her body to the floor, pushing her legs open with his own. He grabbed the shackles on the ground and chained her hands to the floor with the old, strong metal. She groaned as he pushed his rock hard erection into her already soaked middle.

"Your- the chains!" she yelped as he latched his mouth onto her right nipple, sucking on the lovely rosebud with greedy lips and even more eager lips. His other hand shot up and massaged her other breast, giving the neglected nipple the same treatment. She gasped and arched her back off of the ground, pushing her nipple further into his mouth. He took it with great joy.

With dazed mind, he grabbed the other pair of hand shackles and fastened them around his wrists. He growled at the sight in front of him and his mouth watered. Sakura, naked, spread and wet and ready for him. _Only his. _With a deep howl he threw himself onto her again and kissed her in hard, deep way that made him lose his mind piece by piece.

Biting into her lower lip, he growled "Sakura- I have to take you."

She nodded into the kiss "Please- I need you! _Now_!"

With a rip he shredded his trousers and freed his raging erection from its cage. He had no time to remove his pants fully, he only knew that he needed to be inside her _right now_. With a hiss he placed the throbbing head of his erection directly in front of her entrance and pushed in. Her sheath taking him in like a vice. Seven hells, she was so damn _tight_, it made him lose his mind.

He banged his fist into the ground next to her head and the stone cracked under his fist and he threw his head back" God- Sakura! Shit, you are so tight!"

She could only moan, her eyes were closed and her fingers racked down his back, leaving red welts, the rings of her shackles made small noises whenever she moved her hands.

"Sasuke, you are amazing!" Her breathless words sent him directly to heaven and back into hell.

"You are mine!" His roar filled the air as he began to pump his hips in frenzy, his rhythm deep and frantic. Animalistic and possessive he rolled his hips against hers. He thrust into her, her inner walls clamping down on him like a fist pumping him with even contractions. His spine was tingling with each thrust and he felt the pressure on his bullocks, the aching in his lower back and the beautiful release that was ahead of him.

He pumped her harder and with a shudder and a wild roar, he threw his head back and pumped his seed deep inside her. He would die for sure tonight if he felt the constant pleasure like this.

* * *

_Hours later…_

Sakura felt heavy and lush, her limbs like stone and her energy used up. Sasuke was still moving behind her, fucking her constantly without hesitation or slowing down. He loved it, begged him not to stop but now, close to morning she was almost crying because of the exhaustion. And he still kept bringing her to release, still threw her over the edge and he also kept on coming. His hands played with her sore nipples and the pain and the pleasure shot through her and as his other hand moved between her legs, she screamed once again. She couldn't get a single vocal out anymore, she had screamed too loud, too often this night.

And finally, his hands tightened on her hips and she felt the hot stream of his semen inside her, this feeling pushing her once again over the edge and in a last wave of please she came again. Sakura broke down and shuddered when she felt him pull his member out of her, falling to the ground next to her. He pulled her onto his chest, how was he even able to move still?

He pulled her hair gently back and kissed her onto the forehead "Are you hurt?"

His voice was as hoarse as hers but she shook her head "No, you were perfect. We are perfect."

Sasuke smiled silently "We are."

Sakura laid her head down onto his sweaty chest "We are mates."

A low rumble vibrated through his chest "We are."

She rolled her eyes, too tired to do anything else and even that action took her last drop of energy "I love you."

Sasuke lifted his head and stared down on her while he gently smiled "I love you too, my little mortal."

She smiled and closed her eyes, with a yawn she whispered a last sentence into his chest before she fell asleep "Did I ever told you- that your eyes are darker than black?"

* * *

**:'( DONE AND OVER ;D No, this is not the last chapter of Darker than black, but we are close to the end. I wanted to have the sentence in my final chapter, but it fit here perfectly fine, so I'll leave it where it is now ;) There will be a huge surprise in the next chapter and I hope we can crack the 200 reviews! Just lean back and enjoy the ride until then and leave me a much appreciated review ;)**

**Love you all, Alessandra:*****


	25. Chapter 25

_Darker than black  
Chapter 25_

* * *

_2 weeks later…_

Sakura sat on Sasukes lap as he caressed her arm gently, the two watched the conference hall fill with the second. She saw all the familiar faces, Naruto and Hinata, Gaara and Matsuri, Ino and Shikamaru and of course Tenten and Neji. Itachi smiled over at her and sat down next to Sasuke.

The last two weeks have been ecstatic to be honest. Sakura was in pure bliss, but everyone was aware of the dark clouds ahead of them. The information that Madara Uchiha was alive and on his feet and plotting against the Uchiha clan made everyone worry, not only Sasuke and Sakura.

Also the other members of their family were visibly nervous, the vampires unbelievable protective of their mates- even more than ever if that was even possible. Sasuke himself had forbid Sakura to go out alone anymore. They always needed to have a soldier with hem what made a girls night out pretty hard at the moment. But they knew it was only for their own security.

As the room filled with more and more vampires, Sakuras eyes were caught by a vampire at the end of the hall, he was tall, had long brown hair and wore a dark leather trench coat over his worn out jeans and shirt. She turned her head slightly "Sasuke, who is that?"

He followed the given direction and went deadly silent. Sakura was concerned "Sasuke?"

He tightened his arms around her "That is Marcus, he is the leader of the other big clan. The Crows."

Sakura arched her brows "The crows?"

Sasuke nodded "We had our- difficulties in the past and normally they are not really welcomed on our territory but this is an exceptional situation so we don't mind him entering our grounds."

Sakura glanced over her shoulder again, but the vampire who somehow fascinated her had already vanished. She shook her head and turned her head towards her mate again, kissing him on the cheek "I love you."

He gave her that one special smirk, that was only meant for her to see "I love you too, my little mortal."

As Mikoto and Fugaku- who still didn't talked a word with Sakura, sat down at the front of the hall, silence turned in and everyone's attention was on them.

"I thank you all for coming, brothers and sisters! Today, we are going to talk about the first steps we take against the rising danger. An enemy from a very long time ago we all thought dead. Madara Uchiha. Every Uchiha knows the story and we have to be aware of how dangerous that one vampire is. Today, we want to put down our differences with the Crow clan. Our honored guest Marcus will follow the discussion and make the report to our clans. We will treat him with all due respect, do you understand? Fine. As you probably noticed, Madara is behind the drug selling in the night clubs. It was probably his plan all along to expose himself."

Sasuke growled as Sakura shuddered slightly, remembering how it had all started- poor Adele.

"You can leave if you want, love" he whispered into her ear and she shook her head "Not necessary. I just remembered something."

Sasuke nodded reassuringly and kissed her cheek, making her smile like an idiot. But Fugakus words woke her from her daze "We will re-activate our army and not only will the soldiers of the order fight any more. Every vampire able to handle himself in a fight will be from this day on, on duty. If you don't want to fight, I want to hear it now! No one will be degraded because of it. We can truly understand if you out any worries. Remember this, Madara is a deadly vampire and will kill you without hesitation."

And slowly a few vampires stood up and walked out of the room, that was probably enough for Fugaku because he looked into the audience "Now, that everyone has declared him or herself we will start work out strategies for the shift through the city. We will re-activate the council of war. The leaders from this day on will be my sons Itachi and Sasuke and Neji Hyuga."

Sakura felt her heart sink a little bit. She had more faith in Sasuke than in herself, but Fugakus words only made her aware of the danger even more. Madara was indeed deadly and she knew it all too well. She had felt it on her own body and now she was truly afraid for Sasukes life for the first time she loved him.

He obviously felt her stiffen in his lap and he reassuringly caressed her shoulder "It's okay, love. We'll talk about this later, listen now until he is finished."

And she did, the next hour they sat in a quiet round, listening to Sasuke and Itachi unfolding their plans in front of the audience. The teams that would patrol through the city during the night and the fitting back-up teams. Sakura looked around and saw that she wasn't the only one who seemed worried. All the other women in the hall were pale and looked onto the ground, a few even had tears in their eyes, holding the hands of her mates tightly.

_The first sign of war is the silence of those who grieve, already knowing they have to separate… _that was it what her grandfather had once told her and now she knew how right he truly was. The room was filled with nothing but silence by those who already feared for the life of their most loved people.

As soon as the meeting Sasuke rushed over to her, taking her face in his hands, kissing her with all the love he possessed and purred it all into the kiss. As he gave her lips free, he looked down on her "Should we retire to our rooms, love?"

Sakura nodded and stood up, taking his much larger hand. A hand that could do so many horrible things that made her shudder but also the hand that was so gentle when it touched her.

She turned towards her friends, who looked all a little pale, their eyes sad "We will talk later, girls, okay?"

The women only nodded and hugged her tightly after they said fast and quick words about when they would meet in the mansion. Sasuke suddenly pulled her to his side and hissed and Sakura looked at him confused, but then she saw Marcus, coming closer to them.

"Apologies, it was not my intention to disturb a private moment."

Sasuke growled "You always disturb no matter when."

Sakura gasped "Sasuke!" she looked at Marcus, his eyes were as green as fresh grass in spring, very similar to hers "I am so sorry. You _don't_ disturb of course."

He gave Sasuke a sharp look but turned his attention back to Sakura "You are no vampires, you all are not. Uchihas don't change their mates?"

"We like to leave them their choice. We are not like you crows who force their women to become like us" Sasuke hissed with disgust as he pushed his body further in front of Sakuras, to protect her from Marcus eyes.

The other vampire snarled "It is tradition, like yours to chain yourself like animals on the red moon. Don't judge me Uchiha, you are the last one to open your mouth so wide speaking such words."

Sakura pushed Sasuke aside "What do you want Marcus, my man is not exactly in play mood. You better talk now or get going to where you came from."

Naruto whistled approving and she gave him a hard glare, turning him silent on the spot "Sorry" he just mumbled and turned bright red.

"I want to talk with Sasuke in private." Was all that Marcus said and the Uchiha growled menacingly "Tomorrow."

With that he pulled Sakura after him out of the conference hall, leaving the others behind more than confused over his behavior. But he was an Uchiha, you didn't exactly understood them without asking yourself if they had a few knots in their brains.

* * *

_In Sasukes and Sakuras rooms…_

Sakura shook her head over Sasuke who was to say it bluntly, _furious_. "Sasuke what exactly happened between you and him?"

He froze and stopped pacing around the room "How did you know?"

Sakura chuckled "First evidence, I know you, second you just asked and that's what you do when you did something but want to keep it from me, lover."

He gave her a gruff snort and sat down on the couch "Another story I will tell you when the time comes, Sakura."

_Sakura? Ouch. _She sighed and kneeled down between his spread legs, rubbing his massive thighs "The pile of bills gets higher every day, you know? Sometime soon you have to tell me Sasuke, I am your mate. I have the right to know what happened before I came into your life, lover."

Sasuke tilted her chin back between his thumbs and forefinger "Did I ever told you that you are far too clever for your own damn good?"

She nodded "More than one time. Comes with being a journalist I guess."

He laughed gruffly "Well, I consider myself lucky then."

For a while they stayed like that, in comfortable silence but he knew it was not everything on her mind that worried her "What is it, Sakura?"

She looked at him with worry in her beautiful eyes "Sasuke, what will happen now?"

He sighed "War. But we had wars before and they will keep existing."

Suddenly she wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered into his skin "I don't want to lose you, Sasuke. I love you too much to survive being without you."

He carefully unwrapped her arms from around his neck, feeling the well-known pang in his chest when he saw her unhappy "Sakura, I love you too and that is the reason nothing can do us apart. I always tell you, that you belong to me… the truth is- I belong to you Sakura. With every fiber of my body, I belong to you."

She swallowed heavily, feeling joy overwhelming her "I hope you know what you just told me… in the end, you promised me eternity a few days ago. And I could make your life hell on earth actually."

Her devious grin made him growl in excitement "I will love to watch you try, _mate_."

* * *

**WUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH :D It's done, I can't believe it, Darker than black is COMPLETE! So guys and another great thing, we actually cracked the 200 before I finished this story… simply amazing! I can't tell you how thankful I am right now… :') And for those who feared that 'Darker than black' is actually over… take a deep breath, relax and be more than excited for the sequel '****Red as Blood'**** ! **

**Please leave me a review and tell me what you thought and… well… nothing actually :D **

**All I have to say is thanks so much to all you lovely people who stuck with me through the first ride and who enjoyed Sakuras and Sasukes romantic adventure (I know for certain you all enjoyed my smut scenes, don't deny it) **

**However… see you all in chapter 1 of '**_**Red as Blood'**_


End file.
